


Unveiling the Truth

by ChomeChan



Series: The Truth [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Black Order - Freeform, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, D.Gray-man - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lavilena, M/M, Plot Twists, SuperNaturals, Timcanpy (D.Gray-man) is an Animal, Yullen, number two - Freeform, vampire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 36,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChomeChan/pseuds/ChomeChan
Summary: "Do you really not trust us enough to depend on us?" He bit his lip, feeling tears pooling in his eyes."Kanda...I'm so, so sorry." He didn't like seeing the bean cry, especially when he knew he was the cause."Apologizing isn't going to do you any good! It can't bring back the lives that were lost." He couldn't help snapping."I-I know....but I just-" He stammered, looking sadly at the vampire"-wanted protect us. I get it, so enough with that." He grumbled, looking away from the boy."This is my fault....I'm sorry..."





	1. Prologue

_There was once a man who was not well liked by his companions. They disliked his attitude, and his plans were over the top. He was cruel and unmoving. He brutally rude, and usually had a second agenda. He wouldn't do anything unless it benefited him in the end. Most of the time, he was suspicious and selfish._

_However, there was once a day when he received news, news he wouldn't be happy with. There was a knock at his door, and a man entered. His eyes were tired, and his posture was horrible. He wore a top hat with yellow and white striped balls on it and a suit. The man behind the desk smirked. "How nice to see you, Earl of Millennia." He greeted._

_"———I come with news of the future." The man responded. He arched an eyebrow. Why had the Earl seemed so worried about it?_

_"Well then, tell me what this news is."_

_"A prophet of mine, Wisely, told me he received a new prophecy. One that will surely damage you." The man at the desk grew angered. How could he, the great ——— be damaged?! Was he taken for a fool?!_

_"Well, out with it. Quick."_

_"On the third moon, a savior shall be born. He who will free us from the darkness. When the shadow casts itself over the light, he will unite our sorrows, and bring forth the heavens." He laughed dryly._

_"As if I could be defeated by a mere child. You lack faith, Earl." But somehow, the male was able to convince ——— that the prophecy would come true, and he would fall. It scared the man, made him insecure. He didn't want to be slain at the hands of a mere child! "What do I do then? To avoid this?"_

_"We must get rid of every supernatural alive. We do not know who the child to slay you will be. We need to eradicate them all."_

_He smirked, nodding in agreement. "Yes...that is the answer I seek. You are a truly noble man, Earl of Millennia." He watched the male exit his office. He began to concoct a plan to stop the prophecy._

_The Earl chuckled as he swung his umbrella, no longer a skinny looking man. "Ah...foolish humans."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I said I would post the sequel next week, but I finished my planning earlier than I thought I would, which means I can now post this story! I'll try and update whenever I can, so get ready for the ride of Unveiling the Truth everyone! Welcome back, and I hope you all enjoyed the prologue! I'll see you all in chapter one, bai!


	2. Chapter 1

"Allen! Kanda!" A teal haired girl called. Her violet eyes shined brightly as she knocked on the door. "Get up already you two! Don't make me get Lavi in here!" She threatened, pouting. When she heard no movement, the girl sighed in exasperation, slumping in defeat. She suddenly stood straight again, grinning as she got an idea. "I'll count to three. If you don't get up and open the door, I'll scream for brother." She threatened once again. She heard a muffled gasp. "One...." She said. There were muffled speaking. "Two...." She stood at the door, arms crossed. "Three! Ko-" The door was flung open, and hands were over her mouth.

"Che, we're up. Now shut up." A young man grumbled, pulling away and walking into the room. His long navy blue hair swishing from side to side as he walked. "Up Moyashi." He stated, standing over the person.

"It's too early, Baka Yuu." The male whined. The girl stood in the entrance, smiling as she watched the two.

"Good morning Allen, Kanda." She greeted softly. A white head of hair suddenly raised up, sleepy silver eyes looking at the girl. Their owner smiled softly at her.

"Good morning Lenalee." He replied. The still standing male began to open a closet and rummage through it. When he found whatever he was looking for, he threw it on the beansprout. "Hey! Bakanda watch where you're throwing stuff!" Said beansprout protested. The male shrugged in response.

"Che, then get up. Don't make me have to drag you out of bed, Moyashi." He teased. Lenalee giggled.

"He'll really do it too. Kanda's dragged Lavi out of bed a few times too. He wasn't gentle about it either." She spoke, making Allen's eyes widen. He quickly pushed himself up from the bed, standing.

"There! Now you can't forcefully drag me out of bed and probably hurt some part of my body!" Allen declared proudly. "Oh, and you also can't throw clothes on me eith-" He was cut off as a white button up was throw on his head. "Really Yuu?"

"You were there, Moyashi." _'And I wouldn't hurt you, idiot. Not again..'_ Kanda sighed as he threw more clothes on Allen, before pushing Lenalee out, closing the door, and starting to get dressed. Allen did the same, pulling the clothes from his head.

"Geez Bakanda, you didn't have to throw the clothes at me." Allen chuckled with a small smile. Kanda scoffed in reply, pulling his shirt on.

"Why not Moyashi? You're the perfect clothes racket." He replied. Allen turned to stare at him.

"Yuu...did you just make a joke?!" He questioned, walking over to the male. Kanda rolled his eyes as he finished getting dressed. He crossed his arms as he waited for Allen to change.

"Hurry up, Moyashi." Was his only response. Allen quickly nodded, getting dressed as well. He went to the closet and put back the button up, exchanging it for a red one, and a black sweater.

"All right, I'm done," Allen said once he was dressed, pulling his boots on. Kanda nodded, ruffling Allen's snowy locks affectionately. Allen smiled, facing Kanda and giving him a hug. "Morning Yuu." He said softly. He felt Kanda kiss his head gently.

"Morning, Moyashi." Was all he said, before grabbing his bean and bringing him to the cafeteria. The place they lived in, was no ordinary place. It was the Black Order, home to supernatural beings and some humans who dedicated their time to helping those creatures. Allen was the Order's newest member. He had found out recently that he was a halfbreed. Meaning, he was half human, and half demon. Kanda was a vampire, while Lenalee was a fairy. The energetic male that was running over to Kanda and Allen, was a werewolf.

"Yuu! Allen!" The male cried. Kanda growled in response, going to pull out his sword, Mugen. Allen sighed, looking at Kanda disapprovingly. When the male was close enough, he noticed Kanda's hand on his sword and sweatdropped, choosing to go over to Allen instead, practically leaping toward him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"L-Lavi!" The boy cried, trying to make sure he didn't fall. Lavi grinned at him.

"Good morning Allen-chan!" He exclaimed. He suddenly felt cold metal press up against his neck, and his eye widened. "Oh shit...I pissed Yuu off." He stated. He suddenly had an idea. He laid his head on Allen's shoulder, making the boy slightly uncomfortable. "Is someone jealous of how close we are?" Lavi teased. Kanda's eyebrow twitched angrily. The werewolf then pouted. "It's a shame our relationship can't be excepted here, Moyashi-chan." Allen stared at Lavi.

"U-Um...." When Kanda was about to kill the idiotic rabbit, he was kicked off of Allen, the shock causing the boy to stumble and nearly fall. He didn't, however, because Kanda had caught him. He held Allen close him and scoffed.

"Che, that idiot's scent is on you." He grumbled angrily. Allen couldn't help his small laugh. He looked over at Lavi, seeing that he was kicked by Lenalee, and currently being scolded by her. "Damn fool deserves that," Kanda commented, before taking Allen towards the Order's chef, Jerry. The male was happily talking with people and cooking food in the other. The couple walked on line, and Allen smiled, resting against Kanda. It was strange. Allen hadn't been at the Black Order for very long, a week at most, yet he felt at home. He wasn't the only halfbreed there, and he was surrounded by not only people like him but people who wanted to help them.

He hadn't experienced that since his mom died. His mom was always so helpful and caring. He could practically _feel_ her love, and he still can, even though he lost her. He can feel his father's love as well. Even Neah's as well. He's thankful to everyone that's helped him. "Oi, Moyashi, don't just stand there. Come on." Kanda gently nudged the boy towards a table. Once they sat down and began eating, Kanda noticed that the bean seemed distracted. "What are you thinking in that brain of yours, Moyashi?" He questioned. Allen looked at him in surprise, before relaxing and smiling at him.

"I was just thinking about how thankful I am to everyone. Even my parents. In the end, I guess I'm glad I turned out to be half demon. If I wasn't, I couldn't be with you guys like I am now." Allen explained, smiling softly. Kanda's gaze softened as he looked at him. He slowly gripped Allen's hand, making Allen's smile brighten.

"Che, if you tell anyone this I'll deny it to the end, but your smile really is beautiful, Moyashi." Allen's cheeks heated up as he laid his head against Kanda's arm, amusing the vampire.

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed, sitting at their table.

"Don't call me that!" He growled in reply. Lenalee sat down beside them, smiling. Allen made sure his blush was gone, and he sat up again, watching the chaos of Kanda trying to strangle Lavi begin.

_'Can you see it, mom, dad? I finally found a home to belong to. Right beside my friends..'_


	3. Chapter 2

Allen listened to Lavi blabber excitedly about a one day mission he had been dragged on. He noticed the way Lenalee looked at him, her violet eyes shining as he told a small story. She pouted when she heard that he had gotten himself an injury. "You really should be more careful you know." The fairy said, lightly scolding him. Lavi chuckled, casually slinging an arm around Lenalee's frail shoulders with a grin.

"You're so serious Lenalady! Life's more fun when you live a little!" The werewolf teased. Kanda snorted, setting down his cup of tea.

"Che, that's surprising coming from you, usagi, and how many bones you've broken over the years." Allen chuckled lightly.

"You'd think from your experiences you'd tell people to be careful." He teased. Lenalee giggled.

"Every time he's about to do something stupid-"

"-which is most of the time-"

"-we always warn him not to do it, but he does it anyway," Lenalee said, making Allen chuckle again. Lavi pouted as he looked at his friends.

"You're so mean Lenalady!" He said, placing a hand over his heart. "You've wounded my poor little bunny soul!" The male cried. Kanda crossed his arms.

"Che, pathetic." He commented. Allen just chuckled in response, watching as Lena and Lavi talked, their eyes sparkling. He gently tapped Kanda on his shoulder, a small smile on his face. "Why the hell are you smiling like that? It's creepy as fuck." The vampire commented, making Allen pout.

"But Yuu...you said that my smile was-"

"What do you want, Moyashi?" Allen smiled innocently as Kanda frowned.

"Nothing, Bakanda." He replied, continuing to eat. Kanda scoffed, taking a sip of his tea.

"So, Moyashi-chan." Lavi suddenly stated, making the halfbreed look up at him. "How's sharing a room with Yuu-chan, hm?~" He teased, making Kanda glare daggers at him.

"Well, besides the small fights over the blanket everything's fine. Yuu makes a good pillow." Allen commented, making Lenalee giggle. Lavi cooed at how cute it was. Kanda's cheeks turned a slight pink as he grumbled, looking away. Allen looked at the three in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "Um....was it something I said...?" He questioned.

"You two are so cute!" Lenalee giggled, making Allen's face go a bright red.

"I-It was something I said..." He muttered, the girl's response confirming his suspicions. Lavi looked to Kanda, giving him a serious look.

"You better keep Moyashi-chan innocent until he's valid, you understand me Yuu-chan?" The werewolf stated, the gone from his face. Kanda and Allen stared at him, but before either could react, their conversation was interrupted.

"Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Allen, could you come to my office? I have a mission for you all!~" Komui's cheery voice called through the loudspeakers, making the four look at one another. Lavi chuckled.

"So much for taking it easy huh?" He commented, standing from his seat. Allen looked at the three as Lena and Kanda stood as well.

"Huh?" The halfbreed questioned, confused. Kanda sighed, crossing his arms.

"We've been given a mission," Kanda said. Allen slowly nodded, standing as well. Lavi grinned before beginning to lead the four to Komui's office.

"W-Wait, shouldn't we clean the table?" Allen questioned. Kanda rolled his eyes, pushing the boy ahead of him.

"Let's go Moyashi." He stated. Allen slowly nodded beginning to walk finally. He was quiet as they walked to the eccentric Chief's office. Allen looked around as they walked, staring at the soft green wallpapers, and the candles hanging off the walls. The boy had no idea how others found their way around the Order. There were so many twists and turns! Lenalee noticed the poor halfbreed's confused daze, giggling lightheartedly.

"Don't worry Allen, you'll find your way around." She said, patting the younger's shoulder as they arrived at Komui's office. Without hesitation, Kanda kicked the door open, stuffing his hands in his pockets and entered. The bang of the door caused Komui to jump, before relaxing.

"Oh, it's just you, Kanda." He said. His only response was a grunt. The male smiled as the other three entered the room. "I'm sorry for calling you four here like this." Komui apologized. "How are things at the Order for you Allen?" He asked. The boy gave a nervous smile.

"I feel like I'm going to get lost one day..." Allen sweatdropped, frowning. Komui laughed softly.

"I'm sure you'll grow accustomed to this place. Anyways, the reason why I called you all here is Allen has been given his first assignment." He began. Allen looked at him in surprise.

"Already?!" He exclaimed in surprise. Komui nodded.

"However, because you're only just learning about your abilities, I'll be sending Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi with you. I don't think anything serious will happen during your mission, but it's just a precaution." Komui explained, smiling. Allen slowly nodded.

"Che, what's the bean's mission?" Kanda questioned, crossing his arms. The older male looked over at him before pulling out a folder.

"There's some evidence we've been asked to look over. A few weeks ago there was a break in at a medical facility, and the police have yet to find out the culprit. They theorize that it might be a supernatural being behind all of this. It is now the Order's job to figure that out. What do you say, Allen, are you up for the task?" The Chief questioned, looking at the boy curiously. Allen nodded in agreement.

"I am." He confirmed, making Komui smile.

"Alright then. Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, it's up to you three to make sure nothing bad happens to Allen on this mission."

Allen looked around at the buildings as the group walked. The sky was dark, signaling the sun had most likely set a few hours ago. The streets were empty as they walked. They were each wearing the Black Order's uniform. Allen was wearing a black jacket with silver shoulders, and a silver material keeping the buttons in place. Attached to the collar of his jacket was a hood. On his hands were the gloves he wore in order to hide his hands. His jacket ended near his feet, which were covered by boots.

Kanda, who was next to him wore a similar jacket but was styled differently. There was an extended collar on his jacket, instead of a hood like Allen's. On his waist was a white and black belt. Below it was another white belt. On his back was Mugen, being held by a string.

Lenalee was on the other side of Allen. She wore a jacket with a similar design, but hers ended with a skirt, a belt around her waist. Her collar was popped up, ending near her chin. She wore white socks and red heels, that would change into her weapon.

Lavi was next to Lenalee, his green eye sparkling with excitement. His jacket lacked any white material holding his jacket closed. Instead, it was a zipper. On the right side of his jacket was another zipper, that was open. He wore an orange scarf around his neck, exposing a bit of his collar. He wore white pants and boots. On his thigh was a strap that held his hammer. The only thing their uniforms had in common was the Black Order crest on the left shoulder of their jacket.

"This is crazy..." Allen muttered as they neared the building. Lavi cracked a grin.

"Are you ready, Moyashi-chan?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..."


	4. Chapter 3

The building looked almost creepy during the night. Allen gulped as he stared at the tall concrete walls and the windows on the walls. The building had small cracks in it, the cracks only there due to erosion from over time. Lavi whistled. "This place looks like it's seen better days." He commented. Kanda scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Let's just get this over and done with." He grumbled, making Lavi sweatdrop.

"That's right, Yuu-chan is always grumpy on these types of missions." He sighed. Kanda glared at him.

"Don't call me that idiot rabbit." He stated. Allen sighed, looking at them.

"Could you both stop arguing?" He questioned. Lavi and Kanda immediately shut up, knowing not to make the younger mad. They'd learned from personal experience at the coffee shop what happened if Allen was made angry. Smiling in accomplishment, Allen led the group inside the building. Lenalee had her boots activated, and Lavi made sure to keep his hand near his hammer. Kanda looked around, bored.

"You see anything, Allen?" Lenalee questioned, looking over at the boy. He shook his head, not noticing anything.

"No, my eye hasn't picked anything up yet." He replied honestly. The girl nodded in response. They continued walking. The lights in the building were off, making it challenging to see. Allen sighed, squinting in the darkness. "Anyone happen to have a flashlight?" He questioned. Lavi and Kanda shook their heads. Lenalee however, smiled.

"I think I have just the spell for that." She stated. The group stopped moving, looking at the girl. Her wings appeared, fluttering. Lenalee held out her hands as they began to glow. She murmured a few words, and a small pink ball of light appeared. Allen stared in awe as it began to float, bringing more light as it hung above the group, lighting their path.

"Whoa! That's amazing Lenalee!" Allen exclaimed, a smile on his face. Lenalee smiled as she looked at the halfbreed.

"Now we'll be able to find our way." She said softly. Allen nodded in agreement. With that, the group continued to walk, checking different rooms. The building seemed less creepy with light illuminating the once barren halls. With the light, Allen could see small pots with soil in them line the halls. Lavi pointed to a door that was slightly open.

"Hey, let's check in there." He suggested. Allen nodded walking towards the door. He opened it a crack, quickly scanning the room for anyone. Deeming it clear, he looked back at the others, nodding. He opened the door fully and walked inside, the group following behind him. He began to look around, taking note of what looked like filing cabinets. Next to them was a desk with papers all over it. Slightly curious, Allen stepped over to it, looking at the papers. He picked one up, being able to read its contents thanks to Lenalee's spell.

The paper was filled with names, making him raise an eyebrow. "Why would he have names written on here...?" He murmured, catching Kanda's attention.

"You find something Beansprout?" He asked. Allen nodded, walking over to him.

"Look at this. I may just be reading too much into things...but why have a paper full of people's names?" He asked. Kanda took the paper, reading through it.

"Hey, hey! Guys, I found something!" Lavi exclaimed, walking over to the group. "This guy's stolen medical files, look." He opened up the vanilla folder he was holding, revealing two stapled papers, both including a picture of someone. "You'd think it'd be normal, but what isn't is the species." Lavi began, pointing at something on the papers. "According to this, they're both supernatural beings." He stated. Lenalee looked at him in surprise.

"That's odd." She commented softly. Lavi nodded in agreement.

"Well, Komui asked us to find evidence, so let's look around some more. If Allen found a paper with a whole bunch of names, then there has to be more evidence in here."

"Right."

The group began looking around the room, looking at every piece of paper they could find. Allen felt his eye activate as they were searching, and his eyes widened. "Guys I-"

"Yuu-chan! Don't move that!" Lavi exclaimed. Kanda growled.

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" He replied, grabbing the papers anyway.

"Hey, guys? We-"

"Yuu-chan, I'm serious! You're tampering with evidence! Don't move them!" Allen huffed in annoyance. Lenalee looked at him sympathetically.

"Shut it you damn rabbit! I'll do what I want." Kanda growled threateningly. Allen couldn't help it. He lost his temper.

"GUYS!" He shouted. Both Kanda and Lavi stopped, looking at him. Allen sighed once he had their attention. "Someone else-"He was cut off as a gust of wind shot through the doorway, shoving the four against the wall.

"What the hell was that?!" Kanda exclaimed, groaning, as they fell on the ground. Lavi shrugged.

"I've got no clue! Allen?!" He questioned. Allen held his now bleeding head, eyes shut in pain.

"As I was trying to say...we aren't alone!" He explained, frowning. Kanda got up quickly, unsheathing Mugen. Lavi did the same, pulling out his hammer. Lenalee activated her boots, standing up as well.

"Kanda, protect Allen. Lavi and I will handle this guy." Lenalee ordered. Kanda nodded, going over to the halfbreed. A man walked through the door, looking at the four.

"Huh? A bunch of children got into my room?" He questioned. Lavi frowned.

"Hey! We aren't kids!" He exclaimed. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever. Children or not, you're in my way!" He exclaimed, his hand raised as he quickly brought it down. A gust of wind blew towards Lenalee and Lavi, making them use their arms to try and block it. Their attempts were futile, however, as they were roughly shoved back against the wall. Lavi grit his teeth, resting against the wall for a few minutes before pushing himself off it.

"You asked for it buddy!" He said. "Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, grow!" Lavi shouted, slamming his hammer on the ground. He grinned mischievously as he looked at the man. "Fire stamp." He stated, a wolf covered in flames attacking the man. The criminal gasped in shock, trying to put out the fire with his wind. Allen watched in awe as the battle unraveled before him. Lenalee was behind the man in seconds.

"Don't forget about me!" She exclaimed, kicking his side with the heel of her boot, making the man fall.

"Is that all you've got?" He questioned lowly, smirking. Both supernaturals jumped back, confused. The man chuckled as he stood. "I guess it's my turn." He mumbled, a dark red cloud of smoke enveloping his hands. He shot them forward, the smoke wrapping around Lenalee and Lavi. The two yelped in surprise, dropping to the ground. Kanda growled, clutching Mugen tightly. Allen looked at him in worry.

"Kanda...." He murmured. The vampire looked over at him. Allen gave him a small smile, nodding. Kanda nodded in response, standing from his kneeling position, before holding Mugen with two hands and charging forward, planning to slice the man. Allen watched the battle, trying to figure out just what the man was doing. His eyes widened when his left eye revealed a silver aura around the male. Thanks to Komui, he had learned that different colors represent different species of supernatural creatures. Silver was a demon, just like him.

Allen glanced down to his left hand, frowning. "Come on...I need to help them..." He murmured.

 _"So Allen, you know how Lenalee and the others have weapons yet they have supernatural abilities?" Komui began. Allen nodded. He sat on top of a table, and the two was in the lab. "Well, they have those weapons for support. Those weapons allow them to channel their abilities through a material object. However, it isn't only weapons that can channel this. Depending on what type of creature you are, you can use a body part to channel your ability_ _."_

_"So....what does this have to do with me...?" Allen questioned, looking at him curiously. Komui's eyes lit up with a glint that made the halfbreed frightened._

_"Well dear Allen, I have a theory."_

Allen gritted his teeth, continuing to stare at his left arm.

_"Try focusing all of your power on your hand. Let your mind do the rest."_

"Come on, dammit!" Allen shouted, making Kanda glance back at him in surprise. Just what is the boy trying to do?

_"Harness the power of your arm, and use it to fight."_

Allen let out a small cry of frustration. He looked up when he heard a grunt of surprise. His eyes widened when he saw that Kanda was about to be hit. He looked back at Lenalee and Lavi, seeing that the two were still wrapped in the smoke. Frowning, he forced himself up from the ground.

Kanda didn't know why, but he shut his eyes. He thought he was about to be hit by the enemy. That was proven wrong, however, when he felt no impact. His eyes opened and he saw the beansprout blocking the attack from the guy's hand. His left hand wasn't its usual red, but instead, it was a black claw. Kanda smirked when he saw the enemy's confused face and used the opportunity to strike. It caught the man off guard, and he stumbled. Allen trapped him within his claw, looking down at him.

"It's time to give up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to publish guys! I didn't have much motivation, but here it is! Lemme know what you thought of the chapter, and I'll see you all next chapter! Bai!


	5. Chapter 4

"Dammit no, no! Don't disappear _again_!" He was all alone in the training room, trying to get his arm to stay as a claw. It was his seventh time trying, and it wasn't going so well. Each time he tried, it'd materialize for a few minutes, before dispersing and he was back to square one. He sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. "This isn't working..." He grumbled. "I don't get it! It worked on the mission...but then it disappeared. Every time I try now, it still doesn't work..." He had remembered what Komui told him, after the group had returned from the mission.

_"Listen carefully Allen. Your arm might not be materializing for a number of reasons. I'd like to run a few tests, to see if we can find anything specific that may help us. Until we get answers, try to train when you can. But don't overwork yourself. Remember, you're still training under Tiedoll to learn more about your supernatural side and it's abilities."_

Allen couldn't help his short groan of frustration. It irritated him, feeling so useless. When he had activated his arm during that mission, he felt as though he could finally help his friends. He felt one step closer to finding the vampire that killed his mother once more, and giving him a piece of his mind. But he couldn't do it if his arm wouldn't fully turn into a weapon. He sighed, making a fist with his left hand and staring down at it. He narrowed his eyes, frowning. _'How annoying....'_ Allen's eyes widened. "Oh man, I've been spending too much time around Kanda...."

He heard a chuckle. "That may not be a bad thing, Allen-kun. You'll eventually start to rub off on him." The voice said softly. Allen turned towards it, and a small smile made its way onto his face. At the doorway of the training hall stood Tiedoll, his teacher for the time being. The man -or warlock for that matter- was a kind and gentle soul. Allen could tell he wasn't much for violence, and the boy wondered why he decided to confront it every day as a police officer. But the answer always smacks him in the face. _'It's to protect innocent people.'_ "I wasn't expecting to find you here so early." Tiedoll continued, entering the room. Allen nervously chuckled.

"W-Well, I was bored and had nothing else t-to do..." He replied, sweat dropping. Everyone kept telling him to take it easy, but he had a hard time doing that. He couldn't take it easy when he was so close. Tiedoll smiled at Allen in understanding.

"How about we start a few minutes early today then?" He questioned, Allen nodding in agreement. They hadn't had many training sessions together since Allen hadn't been at the Order for very long. Normally, Tiedoll's training began with some sort of lesson. It was usually something that was totally random -the male mostly liked to use analogies involving art Allen noted- that related to the actually task at hand. Tiedoll kindly smiled at the boy, motioning for him to sit. The halfbreed obediently sat, interested about what he'd learn. "Now....let's see. A quick recap to make sure you remember everything. How many categories of demons are there, and what are they called?"

Allen was quiet for a few minutes, recalling what he'd previously learned. "There's three...physical, spiritual and...." He trailed off, not remembering the last one.

"Nether. I'm impressed Allen-kun. Continuing, from what I've seen so far, you're categorized as a spiritual demon. Meaning...."

"I have the abilities to manipulate energies...shapeshift...teleport um...create barriers and use telekinesis, right?" Allen questioned, listing them off. Tiedoll nodded.

"Correct. The simplest ability out of the ones you just listed to use would be either create shields and manipulate energies. So, we'll continue the lesson with barriers." The warlock made a motion for the two to stand. Once they both were, Tiedoll continued. "When it comes to most of your abilities, it all involves a mental image. Imagine how you want your barrier to look. Close your eyes and picture every detail, as if you were painting it on a canvas." The old male instructed. Allen nodded, closing his eyes and lifting his hand out in front of him, picturing the barrier. For some reason, he thought of it being silver.

He imagined the barrier made out of rather large hexagons, each connected to one another as it glowed in front of his hand. Tiedoll watched his pupil, smiling. When Allen felt his abilities creating what he envisioned, his eyes snapped opened, and he grinned. "T-Tiedoll look! I-I'm doing it!" He cried in awe. However, the minute he stopped concentrating on his image, the barrier shattered, surprising the boy. Tiedoll looked at him, and Allen for some reason expected to be scolded. Instead, the kind hearted man laughed.

"That was quite a show to watch Allen-kun! I'm surprised you picked up on it so fast!" He said, smiling. It made Allen shyly smile as well. "Now, want to try again?"

Before Allen had the chance to answer, a loud boom resounded throughout the Black Order. Alarmed, both Allen and Tiedoll ran out of the training hall, to the main hall. Allen spotted a few scientists and went over to them, adrenaline pumping through his veins. "What happened?! Are you two alright?!" The boy asked worriedly. One of the men, -Rob was his name?- looked at Allen.

"Chief Komui let one of his experiments go out of control in the lab! We tried to take it down, but Komui went insane and started shooting what look like sleep darts at anyone else who tried to stop it." The man explained. Allen nodded, before going to the science lab, checking out for himself what was going on. Tiedoll had stayed behind, wanting to get more of the story from the two scientists.

"Allen, bud, 'bout time you showed up!" Lavi exclaimed. Allen stared at the robotic contraption, watching as it crawled on the walls of the lab, causing people to panic and run. He faintly heard Kanda cursing about how 'the damn thing won't stay still'.

"Just what the bloody hell happened here?!" Allen exclaimed. Lavi nervously laughed.

"Long story short, Komui created Sir Komlin in order to help the science division with paper work, the stupid robot took his coffee and went haywire. Currently, it's trying to modify both Lenalee and Kanda." Allen looked at the male, terrified of what he meant by 'modify'.

"Meaning?!"

"Oh, Lena needs to be more masculine, and Yuu's just a tad bit too masculine, and needs to be more feminine." Allen couldn't help it, he burst into laughter.

"I heard that you damn rabbit! Moyashi, unless you want to sleep forever tonight, I suggest you stop laughing!" Kanda exclaimed angrily. Allen chuckled.

"Now that you're here Allen, can you activate your arm and help us?" Allen tensed. His friends didn't know the truth about his arm. They had no idea that his arm couldn't materialize for long. That's why he tried to avoid training with them ever since they got back from the mission. Gulping as he settled his nerves, Allen nodded, faking a smile.

"Sure thing!" He agreed, going over to help Kanda. Lavi extended his hammer, trying to hit the robot. Allen glanced around for Lenalee, and saw that the girl was unconscious. Shaking his head for now, he looked at his left arm, and watched it started to glow. He took a breath, hoping his arm would last a few seconds. He didn't notice the way Kanda was looking at him. Once his arm began to morph into a black claw once more, he used it to hold the robot in place. The plan backfired however, when the robot escaped his grip, and began chasing Allen.

The boy shrieked, taking off in the direction of the halls. Everyone sweat dropped. Lavi and Kanda quickly followed. "Allen! Try trapping him again!" However, the piece of advice was lost over Allen's screams and the loud noises from the robot. "ALLEN! USE YOUR ARM!" Lavi shouted, cupping his hands. Allen stopped, looking back at him. He suddenly remembered he could still use it, and tried once more. This time, he was stopped when he felt a pinch in his neck. There were screams from onlookers, as they panicked. Allen swayed, his eyes catching sight of Komui, who looked like he had used yet another sleep dart, this time on Allen.

"Dammit, Allen not you too!" Lavi cried. "You were our last hope!" He exclaimed. The robot seemed to take notice of the now dazed halfbreed's current state. It scanned his body, noticing it took damage.

"Must...repair...target acquired." It stated in a loud voice, gaining everyone's attention. Lavi panicked.

"Shit! He's going for Moyashi-chan!" The werewolf exclaimed. Kanda grit his teeth, breaking into a run.

"Like hell he is!" He exclaimed, getting to Allen before the robot did, since he was closer. Kanda discarded Mugen for the time being, needing both his arms to carry the boy. He hesitated for a minute, a flash of him carrying an unconscious Allen with blood falling from punctures on his neck appearing in his mind. Kanda furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, lifting Allen quickly and taking off. He was sure the rabbit could handle things until Lenalee woke up and kicked some sense into her brother and his stupid robot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to publish, and I'm sorry if the ending sucked a bit...I'm not awake as I'm typing this. Anyways, school's been crazy lately, but I'll try to update when I can. Hope you all enjoyed this crap chapter, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bai!


	6. Chapter 5

Heavy breathing. It was ragged. Her heels clicked loudly as she ran from her assailant. Her bag had been long forgotten, laying on the ground a good four blocks away. Her once nicely done bun was now messy, random portions of her hair falling from her. Her eyes were full of panic, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. The woman slowed to a stop, taking a second to take in her surroundings. The streets were empty, except a few houses had lights on in different rooms. Her body tensed when she thought she heard footsteps.

She broke out into a run again, terrified. The flickering street lamps seemed to add to her panic. One of her heels broke, making her stumble. She shouted in surprise, falling to the ground, successfully getting her clothes dirty. She scrambled to her feet, but was stopped. "You just don't know when to stop running, do you?" A silky voice stated from behind her. She whipped around, eyes wide in fear.

"Pl-Please no! I-I have a little boy that's expecting me home, please d-don't kill me!" She wailed. The person raised an eyebrow.

"Kill you? No, no, I'm not going to do that. I'm just going to use you for something _very_ important." Her scream echoed through the empty street, and that was last of the two.

Allen sighed when he woke up that morning. He was nuzzled into Kanda's chest, the vampire's arm around his waist. The other arm behind Allen's head, fingers entangled in his hair. The boy smiled, liking the contact between them. He couldn't help his quiet laughter when he noticed some of Kanda's strands of hair fell onto his face, specifically above his top lip, making it seem as if he had a mustache. Apparently, Allen's quiet laughter wasn't quiet enough, because a steel blue eye quickly opened. "Che, what the hell are you laughing about, Aren?" Kanda murmured, making the halfbreed melt.

He loved it when Kanda called him that. Allen smiled sweetly at him. "It's nothing Yuu, just something silly." He replied, moving to kiss his cheek. Kanda moved away from it however, making Allen slightly disappointed, a semblance of a frown on his face. Instead, Kanda ruffled his white locks of hair, looking at Allen with a soft look in his eye. For the time being Allen dismissed it, simply feeling content with cuddling his beloved. "So, what are we doing today?" He asked quietly, his voice laced with sleep.

"Che, as if I know baka. I doubt anyone has even put a dent into the mess that Komui's damn robot made." Kanda grumbled in response. Allen sweat dropped at the thought of Sir Komlin. After Kanda had ran off with him, Lavi tried to stop the robot with his hammer, but it wasn't enough. Some other supernaturals tried to help, but they couldn't get the robot to stop. The chaos ended however, when Lenalee awoke and kicked a hole into the thing. The science division was tasked with the cleaning the mess, according to what Lavi told the halfbreed.

"You know, you could've helped them, Bakanda." Allen sighed, looking up at the vampire. Kanda clicked his tongue in disagreement. Allen pouted, but left it alone. Eventually, the two got up and began to get ready for the day. Allen had a happy smile on his face as he walked out of the room with Kanda, hands intertwined. Allen ended up leading them to the cafeteria, where he saw Lenalee and Lavi talking. "Good morning!" Allen greeted. His friends heard him and smiled at the halfbreed.

"Hey, Allen-chan." Lavi said, when the pair was close to them. "What's up?"

"I was planning on dragging Bakanda to the cafeteria for br-"

"-Y-You can't!" Both supernaturals cried. Allen looked at them in confusion.

"Eh? Why not? Allen asked. Lenalee looked at him.

"W-Well...b-because their still cleaning the mess that brother's robot made in there! I-It's dangerous!" The fairy explained. Allen slowly nodded.

"I can help if it's needed." He offered. Lavi held his hands up, shaking his head.

"It's alright Moyashi-chan, we've got it covered." He said, making Allen nod again.

"One more thing, Allen." Lenalee said, drawing the boy's attention to her. "We'll be borrowing Kanda for a little bit." With that they grabbed Kanda, and dragged him off. Allen frowned a little, sighing.

"Well, I guess it's just me...I wish Timcanpy was here..." The boy murmured.

"U-Um....e-excuse me..." A timid voice came from behind Allen, making him jump in surprise. "S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to s-scare you! Oh, I've already failed Lenalee!" A woman cried. She had curly brown hair that fell down a bit past her shoulders, and soft chocolate brown eyes, which currently held forming tears. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and a red skirt.

"A-Ah, no, it's alright, you didn't scare me! I was just surprised." Allen said softly, trying to soothe the crying woman. She looked at him, feeling relieved. "Um...I'm Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you...." He trailed off, not knowing what her name was.

"O-Oh yes, my name. I-It's Miranda Lotto." Miranda replied, giving Allen a shy smile. Allen returned the smile. "Lenalee asked me to see if you'd be interested in helping me give the science division their coffee...." Miranda explained quietly. Allen slowly nodded.

"Well, I haven't got anything else to do, so why not?" He replied, a semblance of a grin on his face. _'Besides, I'll be able to see more of the Order.'_ As he and Miranda walked to the science division, he noticed that the woman was having some difficulties with carrying the tray of coffee. Being the gentleman he is, he stopped walking to offer her help. "Miranda, if you'd like I can carry the tray for you." He offered. The woman looked at him in surprise, looking hesitant.

"A-Are you sure it's okay?" She questioned, turning to face him. Allen sweetly smiled, nodding.

"Of course it is. I don't mind holding it." He answered honestly. Slowly, Miranda handed him the tray. They continued the walk again, until Allen had a curious thought. "If it's alright with me asking, are you a supernatural Miranda?" Allen asked. The woman looked at him, nodding.

"Yes, although I went through most of my life not knowing so. I actually found out thanks to Lenalee. She was on a mission in the town I lived in when she found me. Strange phenomenons kept happening in my town, and I was the only one who seemed to notice it. Lenalee found that interesting and decided to see if I knew anything."

"It turns out that my powers were starting to go out of control, after not being used for such a long period of time. When we found out what the problem was, Lenalee was able to get my powers under control, and she saved my town. In the end, I learned that I was a descendent of a time traveler, and inherited some of their powers." Allen stared in shock. Miranda looked at him, confused. "W-Was it something I s-said...?" She questioned nervously. Allen snapped out of his stupor and shook his head.

"N-No, it's not that. I just think it's interesting." Allen explained with a small smile. Miranda looked at him. 

"Allen, what about you?" She asked. Allen sweat dropped.

"Well, to put it simply, I'm in the same boat as you. I found out recently that I was half supernatural, and came here. I'm a demon halfbreed." He explained bluntly. Miranda nodded in response. Just as the woman was about to say something, they reached the science division. The place had scratch marks on the walls from where Sir Komlin crawled. Some bookshelves were flipped over, and papers were scattered on the floor. Allen and Miranda walked in, seeing everyone at their desks, working. Some people were cleaning, along with some supernaturals.

"Um..." Miranda called out softly. No one noticed her. Allen sweat dropped.

"We brought some coffee from Lenalee..." Allen tried. A few people looked up at the boy, smiling. The two supernaturals took this as an invitation to go around and hand cups out. Allen brought the tray over to a male with golden spiked up hair. "Here you go Reever." The boy said softly. The scientist looked up at him, motioning to put it on his desk. Allen did as told. Allen and Miranda continued until there were no more cups. When that happened, the two left. Miranda took the tray from Allen, and bid him goodbye. Allen sighed, feeling lonely.

He simply went back to his and Kanda's shared room, sitting down on the bed. _'It's weird...this place feels like home....yet I feel like I'm not supposed to be here....'_ The door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud slam. Allen jumped in surprise, before relaxing. It was only Kanda. The vampire looked grumpy though. "Yuu? Are you alright?" Allen asked. Kanda walked over to him, and sat down, not saying a word. "Yuu?" Allen tried again. He didn't receive an answer. Allen just sighed, leaning against him. He felt Kanda stiffen, but then relax. An arm wrapped around him, and Allen smiled a bit.

"Damn usagi keeps pissing me off." Kanda grumbled. Allen chuckled a bit. "One of these days I'm going to deck him. Che." Allen looked up at him, curious.

"What did he do?" He asked. Kanda looked right back at him.

"Che, something stupid as usual." Was his answer. Allen nodded, knowing he wouldn't get anymore from him. "Moyashi, I can see your upset. Would you just drop the damn mask already?" Kanda mumbled. Allen looked at him, eyes wide. However, he did as told and the happiness he was feigning fell from his face, showing how bothered and sad he truly was. Kanda's normally harsh gaze softened as he looked at his bean, and pulled him close, the boy resting in his lap. Allen nuzzled into his shoulder, resting his head there. Kanda wrapped his arms around him. Neither spoke.

"Sorry, Kanda." Allen murmured. His only reply was a grumble. "It's selfish of me....to not want to feel lonely here...but I can't help it..." Kanda's arms tightened around him.

"Che, you idiot." The vampire murmured. He glanced at the time. "Follow me." He demanded, making Allen stand up. Kanda stood, grabbing the boy's hand. He dragged him to the cafeteria.

"Huh? But Kanda, Lenalee said we can't go in yet. The place is still a mess..." Allen protested. "Besides, I don't think food will help me..." Kanda ignored him, bringing him in. Allen gasped in surprise at what he saw.

"Welcome home Allen!" People cheered. A banner was hanging from the ceiling, written on it _Welcome home._ Everyone had big grins on their faces. Allen's eyes widened and filled with tears. Lavi and Lenalee went over to him.

"Oh no! Moyashi-chan don't cry! This is a good celebration!" Lavi exclaimed worriedly. Allen gave him a bright smile through his teary eyes.

"No, Lavi....I'm not crying over anything sad." Allen replied. Lavi grinned, hugging the boy. Lenalee smiled softly, hugging him as well. Kanda looked annoyed about everyone hugging _his_ moyashi.

"Sorry Allen. We would've had this yesterday, but the Chief decided to let a crazy robot on the loose." Reever apologized, smiling sheepishly. Allen shook his head.

"It's alright, thank you." He replied. With that, Allen's welcome party began. Half way through the night, Allen looked over at Kanda with a sweet smile on his face. "Everything I said earlier....forget it." Kanda looked at him, a small smirk on his face. He looked at Allen, leaning towards him and softly kissing his lips. Allen smiled at him. Nothing more needed to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really sorry this chapter took forever to publish. A lot of stuff has been going on between the span of this chapter and chapter four ^^; Updated should be more frequent now since the plot starts in chapter six~Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bai!


	7. Chapter 6

Allen wasn't sure why, but sometimes being called to Komui's office was like being called to the principal's office. Komui's office could be a very welcoming place to be. But if he found out someone did something that went against the protocol of the Order, they'd be in serious trouble. Even though Allen hadn't been at the Order for long -a month at most-, he never wanted to witness a yelling Komui. So, when he and his friends had gotten called to Komui's office by the man himself, Allen had a bad feeling. Normally, Komui would have Reever do it for him, but it was different.

Allen could hear it in the male's voice. He sounded utterly serious, and it seemed he was suppressing his anger. Allen and Lenalee shared a nervous look, as the four got up and headed towards the normally cheerful man's office. When they entered the room, the atmosphere was tense. It put both Allen and Kanda visibly on edge. Lenalee had a nervous expression on her face, as she looked at her brother. Lavi glanced at Lenalee, and then towards Komui. The same question ran through their heads.

_'What's going on?'_

Komui let out a sigh, pulling a file out of a drawer on his desk. "Central has given you four a mission." He said. Everyone relaxed except for Kanda. He simply raised an eyebrow. "However, this one is a very serious job. Some of our own has been affected by this case."

"Che, out with it Komui." Kanda grumbled, getting inpatient. Komui sighed, opening up the vanilla file laying on his desk.

"We don't know who it is, but someone has been kidnapping both humans and supernatural. Their motives are unknown, as well as how they choose their targets." The room was silent as the four took in the information they were given.

"Do we know where this is happening?" Lenalee questioned, making Komui frown.

"You'll he heading to Noah's Innocence." The man replied. Allen suddenly felt worried for his uncle.

"When do we leave?" Lavi questioned, looking at the older man.

"As soon as possible." With that, the four left, leaving to pack their bags. Allen was quiet as he packed a small bag, multiple thoughts running through his head. Kanda seemed to notice the halfbreed's anxiety, and went over to him.

"Oi, will you relax Moyashi? I'm sure your uncle is fine idiot." He said, making Allen look up at him.

"You're right....there's no way something like that would happen to uncle Neah...he'll be okay, I'm sure he is..." Allen answered, looking as if he were trying to convince himself. Kanda frowned, pulling the boy into a hug.

"Relax dumbass." He murmured, beginning to soothe Allen's nerves.

"Yuu-chan! Moyashi-chan!" Lavi exclaimed, bouncing his way through the bedroom door.

A chorused reply of "Don't call me that!" Was his reply. Lavi nervously chuckled.

"Come on, Lenalady sent me to get the both of you." He commented, before leaving. Allen and Kanda separated from the hug, and grabbed their bags, exiting the room. They met up with Lenalee and Lavi, and headed to Allen's home town.

When they arrived, Allen began to lead them to Neah's apartment. Allen felt a sense of nostalgia, being back at his town. He wished he was visiting under different circumstances though. "Oh right! Allen, I've been meaning to ask, what'd you tell your uncle before leaving with us that day?" Lavi questioned, making the boy turn to him.

"Hm? Oh, well..."

_"Uncle Neah? Could I talk to you for second?" Neah was reading a book on the couch, and set it down as he looked at his nephew. He gave him a small smile._

_"Of course. Take a seat Allen." He replied. Allen nodded, sitting down next to Neah._

_"Listen uncle....Link was able to get me in contact with a really good music teacher, and I met him yesterday." Allen began. He hated lying to Neah like this, but it was the only way to keep him safe, and out of the supernatural world. A wide grin spread out on Neah's face._

_"That's wonderful Allen! That's why you left the house so early yesterday." He commented. Allen nodded, feeling guilty._

_"Yes. The only thing is...the teacher lives in another town, which means I'd have to move..." Allen explained, frowning. Neah looked at him, his normally joyful golden eyes now filled with sadness._

_"Well, you can't stay here and learn music..." He said softly. "And I wouldn't be a very good uncle if I stopped you from following your dreams." Neah added, frowning. "You have no other choice but to go." Allen stared at him, surprised._

_"R-Really? Uncle Neah, are you sure about this?" He questioned. Neah nodded._

_"Just promise to come visit! After all, you are my precious nephew!"_

"And that's about all that happened." Allen explained. "I still feel guilty about lying to him like that...." He added, frowning with a small sigh. Lavi patted his back.

"It's all good Moyashi-chan! I'm sure your uncle will understand if you ever tell him the truth." Lavi commented, grinning. Allen's frown deepened.

"Thanks Lavi....that makes me feel better." He mumbled, sighing again. Lavi grinned at his friend.

"No problem! I'm glad I could help." He replied, not seeing that the halfbreed was being sarcastic. Allen sweat dropped.

The four walked up to the apartment building door, and Allen began to grow nervous. Was his uncle home? Was he alright? Had something happened to him while he was away? Kanda and the others followed behind him, looking around as they walked. When they got to the apartment, Allen took out his key, and unlocked the door. "Uncle Neah?" Allen called.

"Allen?" A voice replied, making the boy smile brightly. Neah's head poked out from his bedroom, and he walked over to Allen, surprised. "I didn't think you'd visit so soon!" He exclaimed, smiling. "Anyways, I see you brought your friends alo-oof!" Allen cut the male off as he tightly hugged him.

"I'm glad you're okay Uncle..." He mumbled. Although he was rather confused, Neah hugged the younger back, softly smiling.

"And you as well, nephew."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finally got the new chapter up, and the wheels of the plot begin to turn! Whatcha think? Any predictions on who our new criminal is? Lemme know! I always look forward to hearing your guys' ideas! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next chapter! Bai!


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what's been going on since you've left? Learn anything exciting yet?" Neah couldn't stop himself from questioning. He was Allen's rather overbearing uncle for a reason after all. Allen nervously chuckled, looking back to his friends for help. Lenalee and Lavi shrugged, while Kanda said nothing. Allen sighed, before turning back to his uncle.

"Well, I'm currently relearning the fundamentals of the piano to sharpen my skill, but that's about it so far." Allen lied, inwardly wincing about lying to his uncle. He didn't want to, but he didn't have a choice. Neah nodded in understanding.

"Yes, that makes sense. You always want to remember the basics of music and the piano." The older male mumbled, standing up from his seat. "What brings you home?" Neah asked, looking over at Allen and his friends as he poured some cup of water. "Not that I mind of course." Tim meowed as he entered the room, hopping into Allen's lap. The halfbreed smiled brightly at the sight of his buddy.

"Tim!" He cried happily, hugging the cat. Lenalee smiled softly at the sight. She looked over at Neah.

"Let's just say it's to help his music." She answered softly, making the male nod.

"Well, the place may be small, but you four are welcome to stay here as long as you'd like." Neah offered with a charming smile.

"Thank you Mr. Walker, we appreciate it a lot!" Lavi exclaimed, grinning. Neah dismissed his formality with a wave of his hand.

"No need with such formalities Lavi. Just Neah is fine." Lavi nodded in response. "Water, anyone?" Allen missed his uncle, even if he had only been gone for a month.

After catching up with Neah for a bit longer, the four went to Allen's room, and sat, discussing their plans. Lenalee and Allen sat on the bed, while Lavi and Kanda sat on the floor. Tim was purring in content as Allen ran his hand through his fur. "You don't think Komui would be mad if I brought Tim back, right?" Allen questioned, not exactly wanting to separate from his friend again. Lenalee shrugged.

"I don't think he would." She commented. Allen nodded with a small grin as he looked down at the animal happily.

"Alright, so what's our plan?" Lavi questioned, looking at the group. "We don't have much info on this guy. All we have is the file Komui gave us." Kanda flipped his copy open, cobalt eyes darting across the pages as he skimmed the information Central had given them. Lenalee and Allen did the same.

"The last missing person report was filed a few days ago. The victim was a mother in her late twenties. Her name was Anita, and she had a son." Lenalee read, looking at the picture of the woman on the page.

"Before that was a supernatural named Marc. Says here he was a father in a church, and he was married to a woman named Claire." Lavi said, frowning.

"It seems like only the Black Order has the reports on the supernaturals, while the police have the normal ones." Allen explained, sighing. "Besides victims, do we have any other information from Central?" He questioned.

"Che, we don't. Dumbass good for nothing CROW's. All they want to do is be Lvellie's damn lapdog." Kanda grumbled, crossing his arms. Allen gave him a confused look.

"CROW's are a special unit of people who are sorta like what exorcists used to be. Except, they don't have the authority to kill supernaturals. They also don't use specialized weapons like exorcists. They're trained mostly with talismans. They also report directly to Lvellie." Lavi elaborated, making Allen nod.

"They should be the ones gathering information, not us. Makes our job more fucking difficult than it has to be." Kanda cursed. Allen frowned.

"But what if they couldn't?" Everyone in the room looked at Allen in confusion. "This isn't like your previous job, where you were dealing with murders. These are kidnappings, meaning we have no idea _where, how or who_ did it. We don't even know where to start, and neither did the CROW's probably." Allen suggested.

"Especially if we've got a supernatural kidnapper on our hands." Lavi added, sighing. Lenalee and Allen frowned. Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"So what do we do?" Lenalee questioned, looking at Lavi. The werewolf hummed, putting a hand on his chin.

"We should check places in town that look the most likely for a kidnapping to take place." The male suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement, standing up. "Hey Allen, you still know this place like the back of your hand, right?" Lavi questioned. Allen nodded with a confident grin.

"Of course I do. I could never forget it." He answered. Lavi gave a grin of his own.

"Great. Then let's start checking any alleyways you can think of."

"Checking alleyways for what?" The four stiffened as Neah entered through the doorway. The male had a confused look on his face as he looked at the four. "You aren't dragging Allen into any shady business, are you?" He asked. Allen sweat dropped.

"Che, no, we aren't." Kanda grumbled. Neah looked at him.

"Hey! Aren't you the one who took Allen on a date?!" He exclaimed, frowning. "I knew you were bad when I first saw you! First you drag my sweet baby nephew away before he can say goodbye to his wonderful uncle, and now you're using his love for you to make him do horrible things!" Allen face palmed, while Lenalee patted his back, knowing exactly how he felt. Kanda scoffed.

"I'm not making him do anything." He grumbled. The four watched as the older male continued to rant and over-exaggerate, reminding them of a certain eccentric chief. Allen motioned towards the four of them and then pointed to the door. They nodded, and began walking towards it when Neah was turned around. Lavi let out a sigh of relief once they were out of the apartment.

"Man, Moyashi-chan, your uncle could be the spitting image of Komui went he wants to be..." The werewolf shuddered, making Allen and Lenalee nod in agreement.

"I'll have to apologize to him for leaving like that later." Allen stated. He looked over at Kanda, pouting. "And you're helping, Bakanda!" Kanda frowned.

"No way in hell, Moyashi. I did nothing wrong." He grumbled. Allen looked at him, angrily. Kanda ignored him, choosing to walk next to Lenalee. Allen felt a small pang of betrayal, but didn't say anything. Instead, he went quiet, simply leading them to the alleyways. Lenalee looked at Kanda in confusion. Normally, he didn't treat Allen like that. Maybe they had a fight? No, that couldn't be it. If they had, Allen would've looked hurt and he would've been acting different. Shaking her head, she refocused on the task at hand;

Finding evidence to lead them to the kidnapper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I'm going to try to update as often as possible, but still write -hopefully- good chapters. Lemme know what you guys thought of this chapter, and I'll see you all in chapter eight! Bai!


	9. Chapter 8

Ever since they went back to Noah's Innocence, Kanda had been distant, and Allen was confused. The male seemed almost hesitant to touch him sometimes. Even if it was just as simple as Allen slipping his hand in Kanda's. The vampire would recoil and pull his hand away, before gripping Allen's hand a few minutes later. Other times it was during the night, when Allen moved close to his beloved, and Kanda's back would face him instead. He wasn't sure what he had done to make the older male angry with him. He know for a fact that they hadn't had any arguments lately.

Not only that, but Kanda had been leaving the past few days they'd been in town. Sometimes Allen wondered what went through the older's head. He wish Kanda would rely on him more, instead of constantly keeping him in the dark; constantly _protecting_ him, when he didn't need protecting.

It was bothering him quite often. He just wanted to know what he did to cause Kanda to keep so much distance between them. They were doing so well before, so why did it have to come crashing down before them _now_? It wasn't like Allen was dependent on his lover. No, it wasn't like that at all. Kanda was....special to him. They had been through so much together, despite only knowing each other for half a year. He thought they were equals at this point, but maybe he was wrong.

"Allen?" Lenalee questioned, noticing the halfbreed's dazed state. The male looked over at his friend, giving her a small nervous smile. He hadn't realized he was spacing out, and was slightly embarrassed for being caught.

"Ah...sorry Lenalee. I guess I got a little distracted." He apologized. They were currently walking to Link's coffee shop, going to see if the man could help them get any information that might be able to make their job a bit easier. The fairy shook her head, a worried look in her eyes.

"It's alright, Allen. Is something bothering you?" She questioned, looking over at him. Allen sighed, frowning.

"It's....it's just Kanda, that's all. He's been acting differently ever since what happened with Komui's robot, and then he's been especially weird lately. I'm not sure what's going on, and I just want to help him...but he won't let me in enough to do that." Her young friend explained. Lenalee frowned as well, she had also noticed her friend's actions lately, and she was worried for him.

"I'm worried about him. Try talking about it when we get back. He may be a jerk sometimes, but Kanda does have a soft spot for you, Allen. I'm sure he'll tell you _something_." She suggested. The halfbreed nodded in agreement, giving his friend a small smile.

"Thanks, Lena." 

Link let out a small sigh as he entered the coffee shop. He was finally beginning to get more customers now, thanks to all of the murders dying down. People finally began to visit the small shop, no longer afraid of what hid within the dark. Link didn't blame them for being cautious however, if he hadn't known proper self defense, he probably wouldn't leave his house at night unless necessary. The only problem now was he was the only person running his coffee shop, and with all of the new people flooding in, it was becoming difficult to manage. Maybe he should start to advertise jobs for his business. That might help string things along. The male hung his coat up on the rack, unwrapping his scarf. It was beginning to get chillier outside. Winter was coming soon. 

With a small frown, he looked around his shop and began to inspect everything, making sure he remembered to properly clean everything the night before. Nodding in approval, he began setting up the chairs and tables, also mopping down the floors. 

They entered the coffee shop early in the morning just before Link had any customers so that they could with speak him without anyone around. Allen opened the door, the bell ringing to signal that there were customers. Link, not looking up from his work sighed as he heard it. "My apologies, but we aren't open right now." He apologized, as if he'd said it multiple times already. Allen grinned.

"Do employees not get to enter early?" He questioned. Lenalee giggled as Link looked up at the two, surprised. 

"Walker? Ms. Lee?" He inquired, shocked by their appearance. Allen nodded, walking over to him.

"Yes, it's us." He answered. "And we need your help with a case Komui gave us." The halfbreed added, making Link frown. Lenalee came up from behind the younger male.

"Please, Link. Your help would be greatly appreciated, or else we'll be stuck at a dead end." The male looked at the both of them, and nodded.

"Alright. May I ask what you need information on?" The coffee shop owner asked. Lenalee handed him one of the files the group was given before leaving. "Everything you know is in this?" He asked, a bit skeptical of the Order and how much information they gave supernaturals. There were multiple occasions where supernaturals hadn't been given all of the information they needed on a mission. Lenalee looked at the blonde confused, surprised by the question. 

"What do you mean?" The girl asked, making Link frown as he shook his head.

"Pay no mind, Ms. Lee, it was nothing." He replied. If the fairy hadn't known anything about the Order's more _shady_ side, then who was he to tell her? Lenalee would probably one way or another, and Link had a sinking suspicion it would be sometime soon. The girl simply nodded in response, and Link turned to Allen. "Assuming you still have my number, Walker, I'll text you when I have any new information." The halfbreed nodded in response, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Link. We appreciate it a lot." 

Kanda growled angrily as he took a stroll to clear his head. That damn usagi kept getting _too_ comfortable with _his_ Moyashi, and it pissed him the hell off. He hated seeing people get so close to what was his, and he wanted to do nothing more than but chop their heads clean off with Mugen. However, Moyashi wouldn't exactly be very happy with him if he did that. Especially since that rabbit was the bean's friend. He frowned, finding himself missing the boy with him constantly. But it was better this way, he was protecting Allen from himself. What if he were to lose control of himself again and hurt him? Then he'd really betray the boy's trust. Why was he even with a thing like him? What was Allen gaining from him except something that could potentially end him? But Kanda wouldn't let that happen, no matter what. He grit his teeth in anger.

"Dammit brat...you're making me go soft..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh, so I honestly think this story is sucky so far. I'm sorry if I'm boring you guys with these chapter and my crap writing, but hopefully it'll get better as the story progresses? I dunno...anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys later. Bai


	10. Chapter 9

Lavi sighed as he read the same sentence over and over again. His mind was elsewhere, not even remotely focused on the book he had been reading previously. Instead, his thoughts were centered around a certain fairy lately. He didn't know why, but he couldn't get her out of his head. It was like she was always around, whether it be physically or in Lavi's thoughts. The werewolf found it odd. After all, they were friends, it wasn't normal to think of friends _this_ much, was it? Maybe it was. Then again, Lavi never thought of Allen it Yuu this much. Sighing again, he closed the book he was currently reading, and put it down. He was currently at the library, wanted to find something to read while they waited for Link to tell them if he had found any useful information.

It had been three days since Lenalee and Allen asked him. The four had been searching any alleyway they could find. It was to no avail, for they found nothing. The kidnapper was careful about leaving any evidence behind. Not even a strand of hair, or a mark of blood. The lack of evidence was making the four's job _very_ difficult to do. Link wasn't having the best of luck either. He went searching after he closed the shop, and went to every alleyway Walker had suggested. He even tried talking to the victims families. However, that had unfortunately, gotten him nowhere. The only thing it had done was give him information as to where the victims were going before they left.

Link sighed, trying to piece together the information. He'd written everything down, and stared at it, for what seemed like hours, when it had really been at least a few minutes. He decided his best bet was to bring what he got to Walker and the others, and see what use they could find for it. He put the information he gathered into a folder, and took out his phone.

_10:24 PM 'Walker, I think it's about time I give you and the others the information I've gathered.'_

_10:24 PM 'Thank you for your help Link. Do you still remember where Neah lives?_

_10:25 PM 'Of course I do. I may not have a photographic memory like our energetic werewolf friend, but I have a fairly good memory.'_

_10:25 PM 'Great. Meet us there as early as possible.'_

_10:25 PM 'Oh, and Lavi said thanks for the compliment. He said it's a good thing to be energetic.'_

_10:26 PM 'That wasn't what I meant...oh, never mind. I'll be there tomorrow. See you then, Walker.'_

_10:26 PM 'Good night Link.'_

Allen looked at everyone as he put his phone down. "Link didn't say what time he was coming tomorrow, but knowing him, it'll probably be sometime around nine." He explained. Lenalee and Lavi nodded. The halfbreed frowned when he saw someone was missing from the room. "Have either of you seen Kanda?" Allen questioned. The two shook their heads, making the youngest sigh quietly.

"I didn't know he left until you mentioned it Allen." Lavi commented, looking at him. He then frowned. "He must've slipped out of the room without us noticing." Lenalee and Allen nodded in agreement.

"Honestly....I'll never understand what's going through that idiot's head sometimes..." Allen was thankful that if his friends saw the sad look  hidden in his eyes, and the way his face lost its glow of glee they didn't choose to comment on it.

Allen wasn't sure when he came home, but when he woke up the next morning, Kanda was there. He sat on the ground, legs criss crossed, as Mugen rested on his lap. His arms were crossed, and his head kept nodding off. His long, silky dark blue hair spilled over his shoulder. Allen sighed quietly, gently taking the male's locks and twirling them around his finger. It was sad, how the only opportunity Allen had to be close to Kanda lately, was when the male was asleep. He didn't like the growing distance between them. Frowning, Allen pulled away as the vampire began to wake up. Cobalt eyes slowly opened as found themselves staring at silver. "Morning Moyashi."

"Good morning Kanda. Link said he was going to give us the information we asked for him to get today. So get ready quickly." The boy explained, standing from his bed. Kanda nodded, raising himself from the floor and massaging the ache in his neck. Allen glanced at him, before shaking his head and getting ready. It seemed Lenalee and Lavi were already awake, for they were happily chatting with one another as Lenalee played with Timcanpy. The cat meowed happily as he enjoyed the attention. A few minutes later, Kanda and Allen exited the halfbreed's room.

"Good morning Walker, Kanda." Someone greeted. Standing there at the door was none other than Link. The man entered the apartment further, making Allen frown.

"Good morning Link. I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long..." The boy sighed, worried. Lavi gave the boy a grin.

"He just got here a few minutes ago Allen-chan!" He exclaimed. The younger slowly nodded.

"And why didn't you wake us earlier Lavi?" Allen questioned, frowning again. The werewolf's grin winded.

"Because you and Yuu-chan looked so cute! I couldn't bear to wake either of you up!" The male teased.

"Don't call me that, baka usagi!" Kanda snapped, glaring. He looked to the mediator, frowning. "Beansprout said you had information to give us?" He questioned, bored. Link nodded in response.

"That is correct. I haven't been able to tell what information is helpful, so I figured to give everything to you four. You may be able to find something useful." He explained, opening the folder and passing it to the four. Allen's head suddenly perked up, a confused look on his face.

"Where'd Uncle Neah go..?" He questioned. Lenalee looked over at him.

"He went into work earlier than planned." She answered. The halfbreed's nerves seemed to relax considerably. Lavi and Kanda looked through the information intently, searching and skimming for anything useful.

"Aha!" Lavi suddenly cried, grinning. His green eye sparkled with accomplishment. Everyone in the room looked at him confused.

"What is it Lavi? Did you find something?" Lenalee questioned. The werewolf nodded.

"Yes indeed Lenalady. Take a look at this." He began, pointing to what Link had written down. "What the four of us and the Order couldn't find was the pattern of the kidnappings. But by Link talking to the victims families, and asking where the victim was headed we could find a pattern!" The male proudly exclaimed. Curious, Lenalee and Link looked at the paper.

"Oh, I see! Some of the victims went to the same places before they were kidnapped!" The fairy stated. Lavi nodded in agreement. Kanda scoffed.

"Che, and how does that help us?" He grumbled. Lavi turned to him.

"We can look through the alleyways closest to those places, and we just might find a clue there."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit later than I originally planned, but I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Also, would you guys be interested if I started doing the chapter summary? I'll see you guys in the next chapter, bai!


	11. Chapter 10

Taking the lead, Lavi led the group from Neah's apartment to the places where the kidnapped victims were heading. Lenalee looked around as they walked, using one of her spells. "Lenalee? What are you doing?" Allen questioned, curious about what she was doing. The fairy turned to him as they walked.

"I'm using one of my spells to see where exactly the kidnapping took place. Most people don't realize, but nature has a lot to tell us. Right now, if you listen closely, you can hear the wind. It's telling us to continue searching." She explained, a small smile on her lips. Intrigued, Allen stopped walking, wanting to see if he could hear it as well. He shut his eyes, listening. He heard the wing rustling the trees, and the leaves moving in the breeze. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. A few minutes later, Allen opened his eyes and he frowned.

"I can't hear it." He commented, making Lenalee giggle a bit.

"It may be because your half demon and human. Not all species of supernatural can hear when nature speaks. I guess demons aren't one of the species that can." The fairy explained, as Allen looked at her in awe.

"What species can Lena?" The boy questioned curiously.

"Well, from what I've been taught there are very few species. Werewolves, nekos, and lot of other animal creatures can hear." Allen nodded in response. Lavi gave a big grin.

"I can hear 'em speaking once in a while." He stated. Kanda scoffed.

"Che, they're probably telling you to stop being so annoying." Lavi pouted, looking over at the vampire.

"How mean Yuu-chan!" The werewolf replied, as he walked. He suddenly stopped walking, and his ears twitched like a dog's. Or maybe a rabbit's. He stopped talking, his eye closing. "Hmm..." He hummed. "I can hear them....Yuu...they're telling you to take the stick out of your ass and be friendly-" Lavi was cut off as he was at sword point. Kanda had a murderous aura about him, and the rabbit squeaked in fear. Lenalee and Allen couldn't contain their laughter. Link sighed, an amused smile tugging at his lips. "I should probably run, shouldn't I?" The male asked. The vampire nodded, glaring daggers. A girlish scream ripped from Lavi's throat as he ran for his life.

"Kanda don't kill him! He's our guide!" Lenalee exclaimed. The vampire frowned, before grumbling and sheathing Mugen. Deeming it safe, Lavi stopped running. However, he didn't chance it, and stood by Lenalee and Link. The mediator sighed, looking over at the werewolf.

"Was it worth it Lavi?" Link questioned, crossing his arms. The werewolf grinned, nodding.

"Oh it was sooo worth it." Lenalee couldn't help her face palm. With newfound silence, Lavi continued to lead the group. They stopped at their first target, and looked around carefully for any evidence. As they were looking, Allen's eye activated. "Whoa Allen! You're eye is going crazy!" Lavi exclaimed. Which was true. Allen's left eye was searching everywhere, for it could sense the presence of a supernatural.

"Well, can you find anything Moyashi?" Kanda questioned. Allen nodded his head, now walking and looking around.

"It seems like I have. My eye is picking up an aura, but it's very faint." He explained. His eye led the group to a nearby alley.

"If it's faint like that, it possibly means that a supernatural being was here previously, but is not any longer." Link suggested. The others nodded in response. Allen sighed, looking at the stone walls of the two buildings. It led to a dead end. There was a fence at the end of the alley, and dumpsters beside each wall of the building. Not minding much, Kanda threw open the lid of one of the dumpsters, and began shuffling through it. Lavi stared in surprise, not expecting Kanda to do such thing. However, he quickly got over his shock and did the same.

Allen and Lenalee looked at one another before shrugging and helping the elders. Kanda pulled out an object. He couldn't get a clear picture of what it was because of the lack of light. Sighing, he handed it to Allen. Raising an eyebrow, the halfbreed looked at it. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was a hat. His left eye scanned it, and he noticed it had the same aura as the one he sensed before. "Guys, I think we've got something." Allen called. Everyone stopped and went over to him. "Kanda found this hat in the garbage. It has the same aura as the one from before." Lavi took it, looking at it curiously.

"It smells like smoke..." The werewolf commented. Lenalee raised an eyebrow, smelling it as well.

"Ack! It smells horrible!" The fairy exclaimed. "But what would the smell have to do with anything?" She asked.

"It could tell us a few things about our suspect. Either, the hat was salvaged from a fire, or, the suspect was around maybe one or two smokers." Lavi explained. Link sighed.

"But how can we use this? It'll take to long to pinpoint where there was a house fire. And even longer to determine who the suspect was around who smokes." The mediator stated.

"Unless we work under an assumption. If we look at the places where the kidnappings took place, there's definitely more than one similarity." Allen began.

"What's the other one?" Lena questioned.

"They were in the same area of town. Which means, it'd be safe to assume either we're close to the suspect, or the suspect isn't in this part of town. If that's the case, we can take a look at house fires near and away from here. We should be able to pinpoint their location from there." Kanda stared at his Moyashi in surprise. Damn was he proud of him for thinking up such a strategy.

"Well, since we're already here, let's check places near here." Lavi suggested. The group nodded. Allen kept a hold on the hat, and the five began walking around, on the search again. Allen kept his eye activated, incase it picked up anything. Kanda found himself next to the younger male, and he gripped his hand. Allen looked up at him in surprise, before his surprise melted into joy, and he gave him a smile. Kanda squeezed his hand in return.

He grumbled to himself as he mixed some chemicals in a beaker. He stood from his seat, looking over at his computer. Security cameras were set up around his house, giving him a wide view of everything. An odd looking animal flew into the room. The animal looked like a bat, yet it's wings were deformed. It's nose was larger than average size, and one eye was smaller than the other. The bat flew over to him, whispering in his ear. He frowned. "Those brats are getting a bit too close to me for comfort..."

He continued walking again, passing by multiple cages. Inside the cages were people, both human and supernatural. Their arms and legs were chained, tears dried up. Their eyes were puffy and red. Their hair was mattered, their clothes stained with sweat and some with blood. "I think I'll send one of my lovelies to steer them away..." He smirked as he unlocked a cage. "Yes, you'll do nicely."

Allen looked around at all of the houses, sighing. This was getting them nowhere, and it was boring! All of the houses looked the same to him at this point. "Maybe there's a better way to go about this..." Lavi suggested. Lenalee was about to agree when something caught her eye.

"Wait, look!" She exclaimed. She pointed over to a house that looked like it was being reconstructed. Just as Allen was about to say something, a shriek echoed through the air. The five were suddenly on guard, looking around for the source. Allen's eye went crazy, his pupil darting around. The boy gasped in surprise, not used to it. A creature landed in front of them suddenly. Both Lenalee and Allen had to hold themselves back from gagging.

The creature was a cross of human and something else. Wings stuck out of its back, and horns were on its head. The face was a mix of human and possibly bird. "What the hell is that thing?!" Lavi exclaimed, pulling out his hammer. His werewolf abilities wouldn't help him with the creature.

"Not sure, but we better get rid of it before it causes any damage!" Lenalee exclaimed. Lenalee and Kanda activated their weapons, and Link pulled out his talismans, thankful he brought them along. Allen however, didn't move.

"Oi, Moyashi!" Kanda exclaimed. Allen didn't respond. His eyes were wide in horror. He could see the mixed auras of the creature. He could hear multiple screams for help.

"What....is this....?" He whispered, collapsing to the ground. The sight made his legs weak. He had never seen anything like it before. "It's...horrifying..."

"You three take care of the creature, I'll look after Walker!" Link exclaimed, running over to the boy. Lavi looked to his friends.

"We need to get this thing away from the neighborhood, or else we'll draw unnecessary attention." The werewolf stated. Lenalee and Kanda nodded in agreement, before they took off running, leading the creature away. "Meet up with us back at your coffee shop Link!"

"Walker!" Link called, shaking the boy. Allen eventually snapped out of it, eyes wide.

"Link...?" He asked. The male nodded.

"Yes, it's me."

"Where are Kanda and the others?" Allen asked, worried for them.

"They led the creature away. We need to go help them." Link answered, trying to pull the younger to his feet. Allen wildly shook his head.

"I-I can't!" He protested.

"And why not?"

"It....it's soul.....Link, I saw it's _soul_. It was....horrifying....screaming out for help....but I couldn't do a thing to help them...." Allen muttered, his eyes wide. Link frowned, looking at him.

"What about your arm? You can use that to save them." The mediator said, his voice surprisingly soft. Allen's face darkened as he stared at the ground in shame.

"I....I can't use it. My weapon doesn't materialize for long periods of time..." Link's eyes widened.

"Do the others know about this?" He questioned. Allen shook his head, looking up at him.

"You can't tell them Link! I've caused them enough trouble...especially Kanda....please...." Link took a deep breath, knowing he'd regret his choice.

"Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!~ So, what'd you think of the chapter? Any new theories now that we've got a bit more information about our possible suspect? Let me know what you think, I'm interested to know! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all next chapter! Bai!


	12. Chapter 11

Allen shivered as he and Link walked back, still thinking about the creature. Who in their right mind would do that? Who would cause someone such pain like that? _Why_? Questions repeatedly went through Allen's head, as he desperately tried to understand what he had seen, and why it was there. Link noticed the boy's almost dazed state with a frown. He wanted to know what he was thinking. His own thoughts were filled with something however. Allen's arm. He had been informed by Komui that the boy had gotten his weapon, but the man never once mentioned the complications.

Link passed a look at Allen, seeing how unfocused he was. He felt as if he should say something, anything really. He knew the sight of that.... _thing_ was horrifying, but it seemed like Allen had seen more, that him and the others couldn't see. "Walker...are you alright?" Link inquired, looking at him to see his reaction. He wanted to slap himself. 'Are you alright?' is the first thing he asks him? Of course he isn't alright! It's all over his face. Link sighed silently, waiting for the halfbreed to give some sort of response.

"Yes, I'm fine." Came Allen's voice, as he faked a small smile. Link didn't buy it. Not at all. The two said no more after that, simply continuing to walk.

 _'Maybe Kanda can get him to relax...'_ Link thought, frowning. He wasn't exactly the best comforting person material. Not that the vampire was any better, but he has this effect on Allen. When the two got back to the coffee shop, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda were there. Kanda was leaning against the wall of the shop, arms crossed. He unfolded them when he caught sight of Allen, going over to him.

"Moyashi!" He stated, about to grab his shoulders, but hesitated. He shook his head, grabbing onto him. "What the hell happened back there?" He questioned, frowning. Allen looked at him, seeing his worried cobalt eyes. "You're such an idiot, you know that?! Falling to the ground like that. Che, that thing could've killed you!" He snapped.

"Kanda...I'm okay, I promise." Allen said softly, gently reaching out for Kanda's hand, holding onto it reassuringly. Kanda simply sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Che, just don't that again idiot." He grumbled in response, looking at Allen with a small frown. Allen simply nodded in response, tightening his grip on Kanda's hand. The vampire looked at him in confusion, before telling himself to ask Allen what had caused him to collapse like that later. Link walked over to the door, unlocking the door and walking in, holding it open for everyone else. The four walked inside, Link closing and locking the door behind them.

"Alright, what the hell was that thing?!" Lavi exclaimed, as everyone took a seat at one of the tables.

"I'm not sure. From what I saw, it looked like a mutant of some sort..." Link offered. "The only person who really saw it though was Walker." He said, glancing over at the male. Allen was quiet, before taking a breath.

"It was a mix of different supernatural beings...I could sense multiple auras from it, and it kept calling out for help. It was...terrifying to see..." The halfbreed trailed off, frowning. Lenalee looked at him sadly, while Lavi and Kanda frowned. The others in the room knew that they'd never truly be able to understand what their younger friend had experienced, for they'd never truly see what those _things_ were.

"So...what next?" The fairy questioned, looking at her friends. Kanda sighed, crossing his arms.

"Che, we've met a wall it seems. Our best bet is to inform Komui of what happened back at headquarters." The male stated.

"It'd be great if we'd gotten some sort of DNA sample from that creature...we could've had the science team study it." Lavi commented, frowning. Lenalee gasped, feeling her pockets, before pulling something out.

"Oh right! I was actually able to kick off something we can study!" The girl exclaimed proudly, pulling out what looked like a medium sized thorn from her pocket. "I have a contain spell on it for now, so it shouldn't be harmful." Lavi grinned at her, going over to the girl and giving her a high five.

"Great going Lenalady! We have something to learn from now!" He exclaimed. Lenalee felt her cheeks heats up, but smiled nonetheless. With that, the group decided to head back to headquarters.

"Thank you for the help, Link." Allen said softly. The mediator gave a nod in response.

"Walker." Link called as the male turned to walk back to his friends. He stopped, and turned around, looking at him. "If you're really going to keep that secret forever, you may want to learn how to smile naturally." Allen just dryly chuckled in response.

"Yeah...I'll keep that in mind..."

Everyone seemed surprised when they got back to headquarters the next day. They dropped off the piece of the creature Lenalee had gotten, and Allen could've sworn he saw half of the science division's eyes light up. "Seems like they'll have a field day studying that thing." Lavi commented. Allen nodded in agreement. They continued their walk to Komui's office, Allen walking next to Kanda. The older male glanced at him from time to time, unable to stop thinking about how the boy's face looked when he collapsed. It terrified him to see that. He shook the thought away, as they reached Komui's office.

"Oi, sister complex, we're back." The vampire called. When they stepped inside, Komui was asleep in his desk. The four stared at him, sighing. Reever walked into the room, sighing as well.

"Seriously Chief?!" He exclaimed. He looked over at the four, giving a nervous smile. "Welcome home. I'll wake up the Chief for you." He said, walking over to the sleeping male, and whispering something into his ear. Immediately, the male jumped up, tears pouring out his eyes.

"LENALEEEE! HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED AND NOT EVEN TELL YOUR- Oh." Komui stated, looking at the group. He then pouted, looking at Reever. The male in question, shrugged.

"You need to stop sleeping on the job Komui. Start doing some work for once!" He snapped, before leaving. Komui coughed into his fist, grabbing the group's attention.

"You needed me for something? How did your mission go? Did you already complete it?" Allen frowned, as Kanda scoffed, crossing his arms. Lenalee looked at the ground, while Lavi scratched the back of his head nervously.

"About that...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than normal guys! Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next chapter! Bai!


	13. Chapter 12

The room was quiet after Lavi finished giving his report about their mission. Komui's bright mood had faded, his smile replaced with a frown. "I see...thank you for the report." He said softly, looking at the group. He noticed the tired, yet sad gaze of Lenalee and Allen's eyes. Kanda had looked annoyed as usual, and Lavi just looked stressed. He quietly sighed, as the four stood standing, waiting to hear what they supposed to do next. "I want you four to take a few days off, okay? This is one stressful case Central gave us, and we'll have to find this guy one step at a time." Komui stated, offering the four a small smile.

"But brother....are you sure that's alright..?" Lenalee questioned, looking at her sibling. The chief nodded.

"Of course my darling little sister! Can't have you all overwork yourselves, right?" Komui replied with one of his cheesy grins. Lenalee frowned a bit, seeming as if she was having difficulty believing him.

"Che, at least you know it won't kill us." Kanda grumbled, not liking the idea of resting. This guy was pissing him off, and he wanted to find him soon.

"There may be specific things that can kill you, Kanda, overworking yourselves would have undesirable consequences. Not only that, but it could be one of the factors that cause your death." The room was bone-chillingly quiet. Allen felt a shiver go down his spine from Komui's words. "Besides, I won't let you drag my precious Lenalee with you!" The chief whined, and everyone in the room sweat dropped. "Now out! Go rest!" Komui exclaimed, shooing them. "Shoo! Shoo!" The group stared at him dumbly, finding it oddly amazing how quickly the male's attitude could change.

The four left the office, and decided to head to the cafeteria for food. "Komui can be so weird sometimes..." Lavi commented, pouting his arms behind his head. Allen nodded in agreement.

"He certainly has his moments..." Lenalee verbally agreed, sighing. "I say we take two or three days to ourselves, and then get back to that investigation." She said.

"Che, whatever." Kanda grumbled, making the other three frown.

"Just ignore him. He's still in a sour mood." Allen sighed. Lena and Lavi nodded. Allen went quiet as he listened to his friends conversation, adding in a few things here and there as they went along. As they got closer to the cafeteria, Allen smiled a little. "I wonder what I should get today..." He murmured. As they turned the corner leading to the hallway of the cafeteria, they heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Lavi questioned, green eye wide. Lenalee and Allen shrugged. Kanda was about to make a remark when they heard someone shout.

"CAT!" Even more confused, the three ran to the source, and Kanda begrudgingly followed them. Inside the cafeteria, people from both the science division, and the supernatural side were running around. Some sat on tables, while others seemed to be running with either their powers activated, or a broom or some other object. Allen looked around in confusion, before looking over at Lenalee and Lavi. They looked as surprised as he was. Lenalee was the first to snap out of her shock, and went over to a male in a white lab coat, tapping his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but my friends and I are wondering what's going on.." She said softly, the screams of men running around the cafeteria continuing. The male sighed.

"Well, we were just eating lunch when this cat jumped in through a window. I'm not entirely sure why, but some of the guys have an intense fear of cats, and either jumped up on a table, or decided to start chasing it around." He explained. Lenalee nodded, giving him a smile of gratitude.

"Thank you." She walked back over to Allen and the others, violet eyes following the chaos. "Seems a cat got in somehow, and it's being chased around, the poor thing..." She explained, frowning.

"Maybe we should try to catch it and bring it to Komui to see what we should do about it." Lavi suggested. Lenalee and Allen nodded in agreement. Kanda scoffed.

"Or we let those idiots take care of it. I'm not dealing with this cat shit." He grumbled, beginning to walk away. He was stopped, however, when something ran into his legs. Allen got a good look at it, and raised an eyebrow.

"Timcanpy...?" He questioned, before the animal was off skittering away. No one dared do over to Kanda, fearful of the vampire's rage. Allen gently touched the currently fuming male's arm, hoping it'd calm him down slightly. "I'll handle this." He stated. Kanda grumbled in response. Thankfully, after seeing the animal run into Kanda, the others stopped running, frozen still. Allen used this to his advantage, walking around the large room. "Timcanpy?" He called, looking around for the cat. He didn't have to look very hard, for a golden ball of fur zoomed right for him, nearly knocking him over as the animal jumped on him.

He looked at Tim disapprovingly, yet with a small smile. "Oh Tim..." He sighed, picking the animal up in his arms, and holding. He faced the others, bowing in apology. "I'm very sorry for the trouble Timcanpy caused you all. I wasn't even aware he was here."

"I didn't know Chief Komui allowed pets here now." A voice stated. For some reason, it sent chills down Allen's spine. He turned around, and noticed how Lenalee shifted closer to Lavi, as if she were trying to hide from the new person in the room. Allen looked over at the person, confused. The new male had slicked back hair, and sharp brown eyes. He wore a smirk on his face, and had a mustache.

"I'm sorry sir..." Allen apologized, internally wanting to be close to Kanda at the moment. The vampire seemed to sense this, and moved over to him, gripping his arm.

"Ah, you must be the new supernatural, correct? Director Lvellie." The man introduced.

"Allen Walker..." He replied easily, looking at the man.

"From the report I was given, you're a halfbreed, correct?" Allen gave a nod of confirmation. "That's right, You're mother was an exorcist here." Allen tensed at the mention of his mother.

"You know her?" He questioned. The man nodded.

"Indeed I did. She was one of the Order's finest exorcists. Shame she had to leave." Lvellie commented. Allen didn't like this guy. Whether it was because of how guarded he made his friends feel, or if it was something else. His instincts screamed for Allen to get away. The man gave him a smile. "If you excuse me, Walker, I came to enjoy lunch." He said, and without he walked away from them, passing a look at Lenalee. Lavi, Kanda and Allen shared a look, nodding. They left the cafeteria, deciding to get lunch later.

"Lenalee? Are you alright?" Allen asked softly, concerned for his friend. The girl slowly nodded.

"I'm fine...sorry to worry you..." She murmured.

"If you were fine you wouldn't be holding onto Lavi as tightly as you are. Che, idiot." Kanda commented, looking at the two. Lenalee stiffened, and Lavi frowned. Allen felt nothing but confusion.

"Let's just leave it at when we first came here as kids, Lvellie and the higher ups in the Order put a lot of the supernaturals to tests, wanting to see their capabilities." Lavi said bluntly. Allen's eyes widened. It all made sense to him now. He frowned, nodding in understanding. He offered Lenalee a gentle pat on the head, hoping it'd help calm her nerves. He knew Lavi would do the trick though. It seemed he was used to this sort of thing happening. Allen gave a look to Kanda, the two deciding to give their friends some privacy.

"Kanda, I want to explore the Order!" The halfbreed stated, looking at his lover. Said male sighed, not in the mood to argue.

"Che, fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter, yay! A small warning, I have midterms coming up in two weeks, and because of the studying I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. But I'll try my best! But next chapter Allen and Kanda explore, so look forward to that! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all next chapter! Bai!~


	14. Chapter 13

Allen walked around with Kanda in tow. The two were silent as they roamed the halls of the building, neither wanting to break the silence that had formed between them. Kanda wasn't entirely sure why he had gone along with the halfbreed in the first place. Half of him told himself it was so that the idiot didn't get lost and do something stupid, while the other half of him said it was so that he could still be close to his beloved beansprout. He convinced himself it was only to make sure the shorter male didn't do anything idiotic.

Allen, on the other hand, was deep in thought about that Lvellie guy. He made Lenalee absolutely terrified of him, but that was most of the Order's fault, for forcing the girl into harsh experiments. He frowned as he walked, allowing his mind to wander. He thought about his parents, and how his mother knew Lvellie. If only she were alive still, maybe she could help him. His eyes drifted to his arm, making his frown deepen. God, he had never felt so useless before! He didn't join the Black Order to be a bystander who once again watched people loose their lives in front of him. Could he really do nothing to help anyone? Was he really that worthless? Is that why he lost everyo-

"OI!" Kanda shouted, trying to warn the boy of the wall he was about to walk into. It was in vain however, for Allen smacked right into the wall with a small yelp of pain. Kanda sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to control his irritation. "Che, dumbass." He grumbled, walking over to the male, and helping him up from the ground. "That's why you pay attention, idiot." Allen frowned.

"Whoa...what did I walk into?" He asked, frown wiped off his face. Kanda looked at it as well, staring at the engravings in the wall. A large slab of names were written on it, gold sticking out against the black. There had been names, what they were remembered for, and if they were human or not. It seemed to be a memorial of some sort. Or maybe a dedication slab to show respect. In awe, silver eyes began scanning the slab, until he let out a gasp of surprise, eyes wide.

"Che, what?" Kanda questioned, looking at the halfbreed. Allen pointed at a name. The name he pointed at was one that the vampire didn't recognize at all. The name above Allen's finger was **_Cross Marian_**. Confused still, Kanda looked at the name, and then back to the male. "It's a name, so what?" He asked. Allen rolled his eyes, chuckling a bit.

"Uncle Cross is my mother's brother. He disappeared a few years back before my father died. The last time I remember ever seeing him was at my sixth birthday party. Mother gave him a good whacking for getting drunk around kids." Allen chuckled, smiling at the memory. Kanda scoffed, nodding. He briefly checked the time, sighing. Without saying a word, he began to walk off, confusing Allen. The boy watched Kanda leave, sighing. He had hoped that by dragging his stoic vampire lover along with him on his trip to explore the Order, he could finally see what was bothering him. He checked the time, realizing it was almost time for him to meet Tiedoll for training. Sighing, he made his way to the training hall.

Things were quiet as Allen sat criss crossed on the ground, Tiedoll doing the same. They had been focusing on visual imagery for the past fifteen minutes, hoping it'd help Allen conjure up and hold a barrier longer than usual. The halfbreed sat with his arms in his lap, fingers interlaced as he held them, eyes closed. He continuously tried to imagine his barrier, hoping to create it. However, he was distracted. By Kanda. More specifically, his _thoughts_ that _involved_ Kanda. Tiedoll seemed to notice that the boy was distracted, and let out a patient sigh, giving the boy a kind smile. "Something seems like it's troubling you, Allen-kun." He commented.

Allen jumped in surprise, as he looked at Tiedoll. "H-Huh...?! What do you mean?! I'm not troubled by anything!" He exclaimed, waving his hands. The warlock merely chuckled softly in response.

"Don't worry, you can talk to me. I am your mentor after all. And what kind of mentor would I be if I didn't help you in any way I can?" The old man offered Allen a soft smile. Honestly, the halfbreed had to stop himself from tearing up. The man reminded him so much of his father, that it hurt. Giving in, Allen nodded, looking at him.

"Alright. Thank you Tiedoll." He said softly, smiling.

"Hey, Lenalee! A little bit of help over here!" Lavi exclaimed, a grin on his face. The fairy looked over at the werewolf, walking over to him and helping him grab the bowls.

"Honestly Lavi, we're only baking, not causing a sugar war." The girl giggled with a smile. The werewolf innocently shrugged.

"Well, we've all gotta have a lil' bit of sweetness in our lives~." Lavi commented, making the girl blush a little as he winked at her. Lena rolled her eyes, using her magic to get the ingredients from around the kitchen. She heard a small 'oof' as a bag of flour hit Lavi in the head on its journey to the counter. The fairy laughed, smiling at the pouting werewolf.

"Sorry?" She offered with a smile. The male continued to pout. "Oh, come on Lavi. You looked like a kicked wolf." She teased. Lavi grinned at her, before taking some flour from the bag and throwing it at her. The girl yelped in surprise. "Lavi! We need to save everything for when Jerry comes in! We're supposed to be helping him bake as a way to relax, not make a huge mess!" She scolded. The werewolf chuckled.

"My finger slipped?" He teased. With a smile, Lenalee rolled her eyes. After Allen and Kanda had left to explore, the two decided to find a way to relax together. They tried multiple things that didn't seem to work. As they were about to settle for a nap, Jerry had found them, offering the two a small task. Having a small love for baking, it didn't take much for Lena to agree. So, they were in Jerry's kitchen, waiting for the flamboyant chef to return. Lavi eyes their ingredients, before frowning. "Hey Lenalady? We don't have enough eggs..." He said. The girl looked at him, and then to the counter.

"You're right! I'll just have to go out and buy some then. Stay here and let Jerry know where I went if I don't come back by the time he gets back, okay?" She asked. Lavi nodded, watching as the girl left the kitchen. For some reason, he felt as if he should've stopped her.

Lenalee hummed quietly as she began walking back to headquarters from the store. She hasn't realized she was lost until she found an unfamiliar sign. "Huh...that's weird...did I make a wrong turn?" She wondered aloud. She suddenly felt tense, as if someone's eyes were on her. She hastily dropped the eggs, and took off running. She activated one of her spells, hoping it'd hide her from whoever was chasing her. Was there even anyone actually following her? Lenalee stopped running, chancing a look around. Not seeing anyone, she relaxed.

"You know, it's quite rude to run from a man who's trying to have a conversation with you miss." A male commented, looking at her. Lenalee yelped in surprise, backing up a bit. Something about this man wasn't normal. It put her on edge. Her mind screamed at her to run away. And that's just what she began to do. Until a creature landed in front of her, hitting her in the head, its sharp claws scratching her forehead in to the process. Lenalee cried out for help, falling to the ground.

 _'That thing....it's from the mission....there's more of them...?'_ Was her last thought, as her world turned dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I'm back with an update! What do you guys think about this chapter? Good, bad, horrible? Lemme know! Seeing your comments give me motivation to update more often! And I'd love to hear what you all think of the story so far! Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all next chapter! Bai!


	15. Chapter 14

Kanda was meditating when Allen found him. The halfbreed was silent when he entered their room, watching the vampire somewhat curiously as he stepped around him, and sat on the bed, watching him. Kanda felt eyes on him, and he resisted the urge to yell at whoever was watching him. Instead, he opened an eye, saw Allen looking at him happily, before sighing and closing his eye again. He took deep breaths, relaxing his muscles, and clearing his mind. Meditating helped him forget about his stress, and think logically about most of his problems. However, the one problem he couldn't stop thinking about was how he didn't trust himself.

He refused to chance hurting Allen again. He wouldn't do it. He was still angry with himself about that night he almost killed his Moyashi. He convinced himself he was doing the right thing. He had to be. He didn't doubt his actions anymore. He took a small breath, releasing it through his nose, as he felt his shoulders relax. Eventually, he opened his eyes, and saw Allen sitting there still, looking at him curiously, his eyes soft. Kanda sighed, and stood up, deciding that cleaning Mugen would be a good idea. Allen continued to watch him. Kanda felt his eyebrow twitch. The halfbreed looked like he wanted to say something, and if he didn't open up and say it soon, Kanda would most likely snap at him in annoyance. "Moya-"

"Kanda..." The two spoke at the same time, making them look at each other. Kanda sighed -whether it was in relief or annoyance, he wasn't sure- and nodded for Allen to continue. He noticed the boy nervously gulp, and he let out a breath before strengthening his resolve. "We...we need to talk." He began, looking at Kanda with a sad gleam in his eyes. "You've been distant, and if I did something wrong, I'm sorry, so can we just go back to how things were?" He asked quietly, his voice soft. Kanda looked at him surprised. Allen thought he did something wrong? He sighed, putting Mugen down.

"Che, you idiot. You didn't do anything." He grumbled. Allen looked at him, confused now.

"So then why are you acting like a jerk?" The halfbreed questioned, frowning. Kanda gave him a small glare of annoyance.

"You don't need to know." He replied, crossing his arms. Allen's frown deepened as he himself began to get annoyed.

"I don't need to know?" He stated. "That's a lie and you know it! God, why did I think we could talk about what's going on calmly and find a solution for once?!" Allen snapped, angry. "I just want to understand, Kanda, but you aren't letting me!" Kanda glared at him, standing and looming over him.

"You want to understand me? You never will." He growled out. "You don't know what it's like not trusting yourself anymore. You don't know how it feels to be a monster." Allen stared at him, not with pity, but with sadness. Kanda clicked his tongue, before moving away from him. He was fuming. Allen saw this, and took a shaky breath. He'd seen Kanda angry, but never _this_ angry.

"Kanda, just let me help you. Please I-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" Kanda shouted, making Allen flinch in surprise. The vampire glared at him, his eyes flashing a bright red, before he began walking towards the door to their room.

"Kanda wait, don't run-" The door slammed shut. "-away from me..." Allen finished, staring at the door the older male walked through. He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from going after Kanda. What the vampire needed right now was space. And Allen would give him space. The halfbreed walked over to the bed, and sat down, head in his hands. He took a few breaths to relax his shaking shoulders. He wouldn't cry. He refused to. Instead, he thought about what Kanda had said to him. Had he really not helped the vampire see he wasn't a monster? Maybe not. He was determined to. When Kanda got back, Allen would make sure to show him he was anything but a monster.

There was a knock at his door, but he paid no mind to it. He kept his head in his hands as he continued to think. There was more knocking, before whoever was knocking just opened the door. "Allen! We've got a problem!" Lavi exclaimed, his green eye wide and his facial expression panicked. Allen looked at him confused. He stood up, throwing his problems aside, and worrying for his friend. He walked over to him.

"What's wrong Lavi?" He questioned. Lavi looked him in the eyes. This was the first time Allen had ever seen _fear_ in his friend's eye.

"It's Lenalee! She's gone!" Allen froze, the werewolf's words sending fear through his body.

Kanda growled in frustration as he walked through the town by the Order. He frowned as he stuffed his hands in his pockets as he looked around. The chilly October air hit him easily through his shirt. He tsked when he realized he should've grabbed his coat. He was too angry with his beansprout of a lover to even think about it at the time. "Che, understand my ass. He couldn't understand a thing." He grumbled, thinking about Allen's words. He growled, kicking a can. "Dammit!" He shouted. The younger male really pissed him off sometimes. He was too soft and naive, thinking he could help everyone and anyone.

"Hoho~ what do we have here?" A voice chuckled. Kanda looked at the source. A group of three people walked over to him. He scoffed. He really wasn't in the mood to fight anyone. But it'd help him let go of some stress. "You a vampire? You seem like one." The leader of the punks commented. "Well, you're probably a newly turned. Listen kid, this is _our_ hunting ground, so piss off." Kanda scoffed.

"Che, it's morons like you that make me sick." He grumbled. The leader looked at him, angered.

"You ass!" He exclaimed, losing his temper and throwing a punch. Kanda easily caught his fist. The other two did the same, and Kanda caught them as well. He didn't realize how fast his reflexes were. The leader grew more angered and went to kick him. Kanda dodged. Quickly attacking, Kanda went for the leader's neck, grabbing it. He smirked at the sight of fear in the punk's eyes.

"Just what I needed to blow off some steam." Kanda stated lowly, his voice smooth and deep. The punk's friends attacked Kanda, making the vampire drop their leader. Every attack threw at him, Kanda matched. His own attacks where violent, uncontrolled. Blood spilled from open wounds and onto the street. By the end of it, the punks were covered in injuries, and Kanda barely had any scratches. Kanda stood above the leader on the ground, foot on his chest. He had a cold glare in his eyes.

"Pl-Please! Sp-Spare us! We d-don't want to die!" The main punk begged, desperation clear in his voice. Kanda scoffed.

"Che, you idiots aren't even worth getting blood on my hands." He growled. He kicked the punk away from himself, giving the three cold glares. The three scrambled onto their feet, screaming about a monster as they ran away. Kanda had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"See Allen? You can't help what can't change..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Just some news so everyone is aware, I think I'm going to switch to an update schedule. I'm going to start posting a new chapter every Saturday probably, since that day works best for me. However, there will probably be times where I update during the week because I don't have the patience to wait until Saturday XD. Also, next week starts midterm week for me, and my birthday is next week as well, so Saturday's chapter might come out on Friday or Sunday instead. Anyways, let me know what you thought of the chapter, and I'll see you all next chapter! Bai!


	16. Chapter 15

They entered the room, furious. He kicked the wall, letting out an angered cry. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! I hate that guy!" He shouted, as he continued to kick at the wall. His two companions watched as their leader let out his frustrations on the wall. "Such a fucking monster! Terrifying freak!" He shouted once more, his kicks getting more and more violent in force.

"Hey uh...you think we should stop him?" One of the other male's questioned, as he leaned over, whispering into his friend's ear. The other nodded in agreement. The two then went over to their leader, and pulled him back from the wall.

"Oi! Chaoji stop it! That Kanda guy isn't worth breaking your leg over!" One of his friends yelled.

"Yeah! No point in injuring yourself over a guy we'll never see again!" The other added. Chaoji huffed, slowly coming out of his blind rage. He eventually relaxed, and his friends let go of him. "You alright now?" The same male asked. Chaoji nodded, sitting down in a chair.

"Shit, what are we gonna do about that deal?" He suddenly questioned, looking at his friends. One of them sighed, crossing his arms.

"There's no way in hell we'll be able to kill Kanda. He's way to strong! We couldn't even land a scratch on him! No amount of money would make me do that ever again. Call it off." Chaoji looked at him, frowning.

"Unless...I have an idea..."

When she finally came to, she looked around in confusion. Everything was dark, and her wrists and ankles were bound. Violet eyes did their best to look around the dark room, as she tried to get her wrists out of whatever had restrained them in the first place. "I wouldn't do that if I were you...you'll get some nasty rope burn." A voice stated. Lenalee jumped in surprise, looking over at the voice. "Believe me dear, I've tried." Lenalee blinked, curious.

"W-Who are you...?" She asked softly.

"Me? My name is Anita. And you are?" The woman, Anita asked.

"O-Oh! I'm Lenalee Lee! I would say it's nice to meet you Anita-san...however the condition we're meeting under isn't the best..." The girl muttered. "But don't worry! Once I can break out of this...cell? I'll get you and every...one...." Her words died in her throat as she looked around and saw that they were the only two in the room. Anita sadly smiled.

"Please, Lenalee, don't worry about me. I'm the last one...I can distract him long enough to time you time to get out of here." Lenalee's eyes widened.

"What?! I can't do that! It's against my job as a supernatural member of the Black Order!" She exclaimed, horrified of the thought of letting someone die for her. Anita lightly chuckled.

"You're with the Order then? Good...even more reason for me to give you time to get out of here." She said, nodding her head. Lenalee wasn't sure what it was about Anita, but after only knowing her for only a few minutes, the woman had a motherly touch to her. One that Lenalee missed, and longed for ever since she was a child.

"I promise I'll-" Her sentence was cut off when the door opened. The sound of heels hitting the ground as they clicked steadily grew closer. A man walked through the door way, a cigarette in hand.

"It's your turn, Anita." The man said, his voice gruff. The woman looked up at him.

"Honestly...I thought you'd become a better man after all these years...but my thoughts were wrong, weren't they?" She questioned sadly. The man smirked.

"It was your fault for ever thinking I could be good in the first place, Anita. In this world, what defines good and evil hm? A man's actions, or his character?" Anita didn't answer. Chuckling, he opened her cell and pulled her out. "It's a shame. I always did love your hair." Lenalee tried to stand, feeling the need to do something.

"Leave her alone!" She hollered, trying to summon her wings, or her magic, or anything! The man looked over at her with an amused look on his face.

"It's no use girl. That cell prevents you from using any magic." He said, beginning to walk away.

"No! Anita!" Lenalee exclaimed in protest, standing from the chair she was placed in, but falling to the ground, hitting her head. "STOP IT!"

Lavi was freaking out. So was Komui. Allen and Lavi went to tell the chief what happened, the older man lost it. To make matters worse, Kanda came back finally, and was pissed to hear that the girl had been kidnapped most likely by the very person they were chasing after. Allen noticed that when Kanda came into the office, he had looked like he wanted to ask Komui something. He found himself curious about what it could've been.

Currently, the three males headed to the house they had found before on Komui's orders. They had guessed it was the man they'd been hunting for, and decided it was the safest ideaot to search the house that the mutant had come from. "If that guy lays one hand on Lena, I'll bite it off." Lavi grumbled to himself. Allen looked over to him, knowing it wasn't the time for joking.

"Che, don't do it in your so called terrifying form, usagi. Probably scar the guy for life." Kanda commented. Lavi chuckled. Allen blinked in confusion. Or maybe it was time for jokes?

"Well, it's better than nothing. But he won't be given the privilege to see that form." Lavi replied. Allen stayed quiet, deciding it'd be best not to say anything. Kanda had known the werewolf longer than he had, so Allen figured it'd be best to let him handle it.

 _'Not that I'm very helpful....'_ Allen frowned, hanging his head slightly as he walked. Neither Lavi nor Kanda noticed it. If they did, neither mentioned it. Ever since Kanda had returned, the vampire hadn't said one word to the halfbreed. Eventually, they arrived back at the house they had gone to a day ago. With Allen leading, he opened the door to the house, and entered. "I'm still amazed we actually found this place..." He said as they walked. Everything looked normal on the first floor, making Allen frown. "Maybe this really wasn't the place..."

"It definitely is. We found that the mutant near here, remember?" Lavi replied. Allen nodded in agreement, sighing.

"Let's check around and see if there's any secret doors. There's bound to be something." Allen suggested. The three split up, and began searching the house. The halfbreed looked around at everything he could find. He had no luck. Kanda did the same, mostly using Mugen to cut things out of his way. Lavi sniffed around, having transformed into his animal form, hoping to catch a familiar scent. When he found something, his ears perked up. He let out a small howl, making Allen and Kanda run over to him. "What is it Lavi?" The halfbreed questioned.

The werewolf transformed back into his normal form, making both Allen and Kanda turn away. Quickly, Lavi dressed himself. "Alright Yuu-chan, Moyashi-chan, my nudity is hidden from view." He stated. Allen gave him a small pout, while Kanda glared. "I can smell Lenalee's scent coming from behind the door." He explained, Allen looking at him in hope.

"I'll use my eye to find out if she's really there." He replied, activating his curse. He looked around, seeing a faint pink aura from behind the door. He then looked over to Lavi and Kanda, nodding his head. "She's there." He confirmed. A wide grin broke out on Lavi's face, and Kanda simply put a hand on Mugen's hilt, keeping his guard up. Lavi opened the door, walking down the stairs. Allen and Kanda trailing behind.

"Never trust the basement." Lavi whispered. Allen's sent him a confused stare. "The basement is always where the main characters get ambushed, and one of them either dies or gets severely injured and turned into a zombie!" He elaborated. "In short, the basement is the no no zone."

"Che, in short, you're an idiot." Kanda grumbled, as they walked down the stairs.

"Well, when you're on your death bad Yuu, I won't even try to save you. I'll laugh as you finally admit I was right with your last breath." Lavi huffed, as they looked around. Allen activated his eye, and began looking around for any signs of Lenalee. He ignored Lavi and Kanda's conversation as they looked around, sighing.

"Guys, I think I found her!" Allen exclaimed, breaking out into a run at the sight of his friend. Lavi quickly did the same, if not moving faster than him. Lavi got to the girl first, seeing her on the ground.

"Lenalee!" He exclaimed, shaking the bars of the cell. He cursed in anger when he couldn't get the bars to break. Kanda pushed him aside, and used Mugen to cut the lock from the door. Once it was broken, Lavi dashed inside, and gently lifted the girl up, holding her close to his chest. "Lena! You're alive right?!" He exclaimed. Slowly, the girl's violet eyes opened, and she looked at the werewolf in surprise.

"Lavi..?" She asked. He nodded quickly, relief flooding through him.

"Yeah! Did that guy do anything to you?! He didn't hurt you, did he?!" Lavi questioned, asking multiple at once. She shook her head.

"No, I'm alright." Lenalee answered, laying her head against Lavi's chest. He let out a sigh of relief, smiling.

"Good....that's...good." Allen, who had been looking at his friends in worry, snapped around, sensing a presence. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Who's there?!" Allen exclaimed, keeping his guard up. Both him and Kanda stood in front of the cell protectively. Allen clenched his fist. He may not be able to use his weapon entirely, but he could still fight with fists thanks to Tiedoll. A man stepped out from the shadows, smirking. Red hair was the first thing they saw. Next was a mask on the left side of his face, and a pair of glasses. Behind those glasses, a ruby red eye made direct eye contact with Allen, and the man's smirk widened slightly.

"I'm impressed, idiot nephew. You really have gotten better..." He spoke, his voice gruff and deep. Allen's eyes widened, as he stared at his relative in horror and disbelief.

"U-Uncle Cross...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that coming, did you? What do you guys think? Interesting plot twist? I promise everything will be explained in the next chapter! Things begin to get interesting from here on out! Let me know what you think, I love hearing your opinions and feedback! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all next chapter! Bai!~


	17. Chapter 16

Allen stared at his uncle in horror. What was the man doing here?! He didn't want to believe that his uncle had been behind the kidnappings, not to mention the mutants. Kanda drew Mugen, his protective instincts taking over. He glanced back at the bean. Even though the two had fought earlier, he would still protect him with his life. "Uncle Cross....what are you doing here..?" Allen asked, looking at the man. He truly didn't want his suspicions to be true. Said man looked at his nephew, smirking a bit.

"You really want to ask that question? When the answer is right in front of you?" Cross replied, lighting a cigarette and looking at Allen. The halfbreed grit his teeth, looking away.

"Why....why do all of this...?" Allen questioned. "Why ruin so many people's lives?!" Cross frowned, blowing out the air from his cigarette.

"That's none of your business. So I'd appreciate it if you leave now." He answered, his visible eye narrowed in a glare.

"Che, hell no! We found you, and we aren't letting you go until you've paid for what you've done." Kanda interrupted, narrowing his eyes. "Now, enough talking. Let's go Beansprout!" The vampire exclaimed, activating his sword and running at Cross to attack. Lavi and Lenalee watched, their eyes following the battle. Cross was a strong opponent, but the two had faith Kanda could beat him. Allen stood, watching the fight. He didn't want to fight his uncle, not at all. He'd also need the use of his arm, but he couldn't use it for long.

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed, catching Allen's attention. Kanda had been shot in the shoulder, making Allen's eyes widen. He frowned, wanting to jump into action. He glanced down at his arm, mentally hoping it'd stay long enough. He shook his head, trying to clear his doubts, and activating his arm. As Cross raised his gun to shoot at Kanda once more, a black claw pushed him to the side, making him topple over and fall to the ground.

"Yuu!" Allen exclaimed, going over to his vampire. He gently lifted him up, and held him close. Kanda grunted in pain, looking at Allen.

"M-Moyashi..." He gritted out, looking at him. Kanda slowly sat up, holding his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked. Before Kanda could answer, Cross's chuckle resounded through the room. Still holding the vampire close protectively, Allen looked at his uncle.

"Well, you certainly have improved." Cross stated, standing up. Allen frowned, his eyes narrowing. "You're mother would be proud of you." He said. Allen glared at him.

"You have no right to bring mom into this Cross!" He exclaimed, frowning. Cross stared at him, chuckling slightly.

"You really don't have any clue do you? Foolish nephew..." He began. "I'm doing this to get her back." Lavi stared at the male in shock. Allen and Lenalee had the same reaction. Kanda scoffed, frowning. "I knew she shouldn't have married Mana. That man only brought trouble." Allen's eyes narrowed, as his glare returned once more.

"How would doing all of... _this_ bring her back?!" The halfbreed exclaimed angrily. Cross took a breath from his cigarette.

"It's a long story...."

_It was a few weeks after he was exempted from the Black Order. The other scientists had stated that the man was taking his ideas in genetic engineering too far. Chief Komui had agreed with his  fellow scientists, and informed Central. A few days later, the order to exempt Cross was brought down to headquarters, and Komui bid goodbye to Cross for the last time. The man frowned as he walked home, a place he hadn't been to for years. He faintly wondered how Anita was doing. He decided he'd visit his lovely sister, Maria and her husband, Mana._

_However, when he arrived at the building he knew they lived in, neither Maria nor Mana answered. Instead, it was a man he knew quite well. "Neah? What the hell are you doing here? Weren't you living in a different part of England?" He questioned, frowning. "And is Maria home?" Neah had a somber look on his face, as he motioned for the male to come in. Cross did as told, and entered._

_"Maria is....she's....been killed...." Neah began, frowning. Cross stared at him, in shock. His little sister? Dead? He didn't believe it._

_"Stop joking around Neah." He said seriously. Neah's frown deepened._

_"I wish I was Marian. She died last year...and I came to stay here with Allen." He explained, refusing to look at Cross. The man had a look of grief on his face. He had a feeling he knew who did it._

_"What about Mana? Why couldn't he stay with Allen? We all know how much he loves the brat." Cross questioned._

_"Mana...died when Allen was seven...."_

_After hearing the story from Neah, and being informed of everything he'd missed, Cross found himself somewhat lost. Though, he'd never admit that to anyone. He found himself sitting on a cemetery bench, smoking a cigarette to try and collect his thoughts, as he looked at his sister's grave. He'd missed so much of Allen's life. Not to mention he wasn't there to support his little sister when she lost her husband. "Grave of Maria huh? What a stupid grave name..." The bench creaked slightly as someone sat next to him. Cross said nothing. The person next to him sighed._

_"Long day, hm?" They asked._

_"Yeah." Was Cross's muttered response. The man beside him chuckled._

_"Learning about the death of your sister and brother in law isn't easy, huh?" Cross's eye widened, and he jumped up, turning to look at the man._

_"Earl! What the hell are you doing here?!" He exclaimed, glowering. The Earl chuckled._

_"I'm here to offer my condolences. And to make a deal~." He replied. Cross's eye narrowed in suspicion._

_"And just what the hell do you have to offer me?" He asked in return. The Earl looked at him._

_"Your sister of course. I can bring her back. But I need you to do something for me first though." He answered, grinning. Cross stiffened_ _, eyes narrowing._

 _"What_ _'s the catch Earl_ _?_ _What do you want?_ _"_

_"I know about your genetic engineering specialties. I want you to create supernaturals from humans~." The Earl replied. Cross stared at him, cigarette falling from his mouth._

_"I refuse to use my knowledge as a tool for you." Cross replied. He may hate the Order, but he did want to stop the Earl and his Noah. Said man laughed._

_"You really don't miss your little sister then? What a shame. You'll never get to see her again then. You'll never make any new memories with her. You'll die alone. Just like you've always been alone. Poor Cross Marian. All alone. Just him and his science. His science won't help anyone, now that he isn't apart of the Order anymore~." Cross stared, watching as the man stood from the bench. "I'll see you later then, Cross~." He began to walk away._

_"Fine. I'll help you."_

_He never got to see the malicious grin that spread across the Earl's face._

Allen stared at his uncle, horror etched into his face. "That's why....? All of this....was to bring her back...?" He asked. He gently let go of Kanda, making the vampire confused. The halfbreed stood up, activating his arm. His bangs covered his face, as he stood straight. "I had a little bit more faith in you than that, uncle Cross. But you're really selfish, you know that?" Allen began.

"Moyashi...."

"You aren't the only one that misses her! But doing _this_ , hurting other people will _not_ bring her back! Mom isn't coming back Cross! As much as it hurts to say, she isn't! So it's time to move on!" He exclaimed, anger written all of his face. Cross stared at Allen, surprised. "She's probably cried every time you hurt someone. You've caused her so much pain. All because you wanted her back!" Cross gritted his teeth, aiming his gun at Allen. "You're a selfish bastard!" The halfbreed exclaimed, fighting his uncle. Cross shot at Allen, but he deflected them with his claw. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee watched as their friend fought, his emotions written in the way he moved.

"It was the only way! Not that an idiot like you would understand!" Cross replied, shooting. Allen dodged each one.

"You're right! I don't! I understand the pain of losing people! I understand the grief it causes. But what I don't understand is why it drove you to the point of hurting other people!" They continued to fight until Cross had Allen cornered. Allen went to push him away with his claw, but it disappeared, making Allen tense, eyes wide in horror. Kanda's eyes widened. Cross smirked as he aimed his gun at Allen. He went to shoot, but was stopped when Kanda jumped into action and used Mugen to continue the fight with Cross. Allen tried to catch his breath, pain spreading throughout his arm.

The battle between Cross and Kanda didn't last long, and soon enough, Kanda had beaten the man down, foot on his chest, just hard enough to prevent him from standing. Lavi let go of Lenalee to handcuff the man. They were going to bring Cross back to headquarters, and have him locked up, most likely forever. Lavi called headquarters, letting them know they found the criminal and Lenalee, and would head back home. After, he got Lenalee out of her restraints, and the girl toppled Lavi in a hug. The werewolf's cheeks went red, but he smiled and hugged her back, holding her tightly. Once they separated, Lenalee remembered Anita. She jumped up, and stood.

"Lena?" Lavi asked. The girl looked at him.

"There's someone else here we need to save! I promised her I would." She answered. Lavi nodded in response, following her as she looked around. He was sure Allen and Kanda could handle Cross. "Anita-san?" The girl called out, hoping to get a response. When she got none, she was worried. Lavi and her looked around almost frantically, until they got to a room. Lenalee opened the door, and gasped. "Anita-san!" She exclaimed, running over to the woman. Anita, who was just barely hanging onto the last amount of life she had, smiled weakly at Lenalee.

"L-Lena...lee..." She struggled to say. "Th-Thank you....f-for saving m-me..." Anita said softly, a sweet smile on her face. Lenalee had tears running down her cheeks as she looked at the woman. "D-Don't...cry dear....s-smile..." Lenalee sniffled, as Lavi looked away, feeling useless. "P-Promise me...y-you'll t-take c-care of y-your hair, alright? Don't let t-them....r-ruin...such beauty..." Anita's eyes fell shut, and Lenalee stared. Her cries turned into sobs, and all Lavi could do was offer her comfort.

"If only I was stronger! I could've saved her!"

Allen and Kanda sat, almost awkwardly. They had been watching Cross, and Kanda's shoulder was still bleeding. The vampire scoffed. "Damn anti-supernatural bullets..." He grumbled. Allen looked at anything that wasn't Kanda, feeling nervous. He hoped the vampire hadn't been curious about his arm. Kanda, however, stared at Allen. He wanted to know just what exactly happened before, with his arm. "Oi, Moyashi." His voice made the halfbreed jump. "What the hell is up with your arm? I thought you had control over it."

Allen held his arm, still in pain. "I....I don't...." He answered. Kanda stared at him. He was about to speak, when Lavi and Lenalee came back.

"Che, we'll talk about this later." A small amount of anger in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter~ I was really excited about this chapter, so I couldn't help but write it now and publish it XD Lemme know what you guys thought of this chapter! Was it good? Bad? I'd love to hear your thoughts! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all next chapter! Bai!


	18. Chapter 17

Komui had never felt so relieved before. He was glad his sister was okay, and was planning on giving her a nice, warm welcome home hug. He nodded to himself, in agreement with that plan. For once he had actually been doing work -he had only been doing it to keep himself busy though- and saw that a few supernaturals had a mission. He read over it, looking through the information that was provided. It seemed as though there was a lack of information that had been recorded. Finding it somewhat odd, he shook it off. "Lenalee's mission didn't have much information either, but they just caught who they were looking for." He murmured. "Hey Reever!~" He then called, making the blonde scientist frown.    
  
"Yes Chief?" He asked. Komui wrote down something on a piece of paper. The happy man handed it off to his subordinate enthusiastically.    
  
"A few supernaturals have a mission~. Could you go announce it for me? Pretty please?" He asked. Reever sighed, nodding in agreement. He took the paper, and made his way to the loudspeaker. When the three entered Komui's office, he gave them a warm smile, and explained their mission.    
  
He had no idea he'd be sending them to their death.    
  
The Earl hummed a small tune as he sat at the table with his family. He and the others were quiet as they ate, not much conversation between them. Road sat in her seat, working on her homework. The girl had wanted to go to school, which Tyki found somewhat odd, since all of the Noah hated humans, but he paid no mind to it. Instead, he was curious about something else. "Earl..." He began, catching the man's attention.    
  
"Yes, Tyki-pon?" Tyki sweat dropped at the familiar nickname.    
  
"About Cross Marian...you weren't really going to bring back his sister, were you?" He questioned, truly curious. The Earl chuckled before answering.    
  
"Of course not~. Cross Marian was nothing more than a distraction so our friend had more time to get everything in order~." He answered, chuckling. Tyki nodded in response. "Hm, that reminds me~ Tyki-pon, Road, don't you two have an extermination job to take care of? That annoying thorn in my side still hasn't been removed~." Road nodded, smiling.    
  
"Yay!~ I finally get to play with him!~"    
  
The minute they got back to the Order, Lavi brought Lenalee to the infirmary. Sure, the fairy had said that Cross hadn't done anything to her, but what if he had and she wasn't aware? Head Nurse looked her over, and told Lavi that she was fine. Lavi let out a sigh of relief, thankful she was okay. Afterwards, Lenalee had told Lavi she wanted to sit up on the roof with him. With Lavi agreeing, they made their way to the roof. Lavi used his hammer, and Lenalee just flew up there. They sat in a comfortable silence, looking up at the night sky. "The moon is really pretty tonight, huh?" Lenalee said softly, a soft yet somber look on her face. Lavi could tell she was still upset about what happened to Anita.    
  
"Yeah...it is." He agreed, just as softly. He glanced over at her, and saw that the girl was entranced by the sight of the moon. He smiled a bit, finding his breath caught in his throat. She was absolutely breathtaking. "Lenalee I...." He trailed off. The girl hummed in response, looking over at him. Lavi gave her a soft smile. "I was really worried about you when I found out you had gone missing...I felt as if someone had taken away my oxygen. And we all know how important oxygen is." He began, the last part making Lenalee giggle a bit. "But I had never felt so much fear before. And...I think it made me realize something Lena..."   
  
Lenalee felt herself growing nervous all of a sudden. Her heart began to beat faster. She could feel her cheeks start to heat up. Was Lavi about to...? She shook her head, trying to calm her heart. No, Lavi wouldn't like her that way. "W-What did you realize L-Lavi...?" She asked in response, her voice shaking a bit. Lavi gave her a kind, and gentle smile in response.    
  
"I realized...that I am hopelessly in love with you." Lenalee's face turned a scarlet red, as she felt the butterflies in her stomach. However, she felt nothing but joy, giving Lavi a bright smile, and Lavi had never wished for time to stop as much as he did at that moment.    
  
"I...love you too, Lavi." She answered happily. Grinning like a fool, Lavi wrapped the girl in a warm hug, making Lenalee giggle. They spent the rest of the peaceful night star gazing and just having joyful conversations. They both wished that things could stay that way forever.    
  
Allen watched as Kanda was brought to the infirmary for his shoulder. The halfbreed sighed quietly, deciding to go train. Training would help clear his mind temporarily. As he trained, he found himself wondering about the Earl, and his mother. Just what were things like when the Noah was with the Order? He wondered about their power, and just how persuasive the Earl could be. Shaking his head, Allen focused on his arm. He had to figure out why it wasn't properly changing into a weapon like it should be! It was so frustrating! He had no idea how much time had passed, but he knew it was longer than thirty minutes.    
  
"Che, so your arm really isn't properly forming." Kanda suddenly stated, making Allen jump. He turned to face the vampire, looking at him. Kanda had his arms crossed, bandages wrapped around his injured shoulder. He leaned against the wall, eyes closed.    
  
"Kanda..." Allen muttered. Kanda looked at him, sighing.    
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell anyone, Moyashi?" The vampire asked, a frown on his face. Allen bit his lip, looking away.    
  
"I...I didn't want to worry anyone..." He admitted quietly. Kanda's frown deepened, as he made his way over to Allen.    
  
"You really are an idiot." He grumbled. "If you had told us, we could've helped you dumbass! What would have happened if I wasn't there earlier?! Cross would've killed you!" Allen's eyes widened, looking up at Kanda. The vampire looked angry, yet worry was written all over his face. Allen frowned, looking away in shame.    
  
"Kanda I-"    
  
"Don't you know hiding things from your comrades isn't nice shounen?" A voice stated. Both Allen and Kanda tensed, looking over at the source. Tyki and Road stood in the training hall, the taller male smirking.    
  
"Hi Allen!~" Road sang happily. Kanda stepped in front of Allen protectively, glaring.    
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" He growled. Tyki chuckled.    
  
"Well, we came to finish what you couldn't." He answered, and Road giggled, swinging her arm. Candles were revealed and they flew right for the two. Allen pushed him and Kanda out of the way, being careful of Kanda's shoulder. Road smiled, sending more candles after them. Allen yelped, Kanda pulling him up and running around the training hall. Tyki got involved next, what looked like a glowing pink cross attached to his hand. Allen just barely missed being slashed by it. He quickly imagined a barrier, and used it to deflect Tyki's attack. Kanda pulled out Mugen, fighting back. He swore to protect Allen, and he wasn't going to let Tyki or Road touch him.    
  
Allen tried to activate his left arm, but cried out in pain when it wouldn't work. Instead, a searing pain ripped through his arm, making him fall to his knees and cradle it against his chest. Road focused on the halfbreed, continuously attacking him. Allen gritted his teeth, standing and being sure not to get hit any candles. The battle seemed to last what felt like hours, of just constant dodging and running. Kanda attacked with Mugen every chance he could. However, the constant swinging of his sword aggravated his shoulder. He winced and dropped his sword, making Allen stop. Tyki grinned, going to attack. "YUU!" Allen shouted. Kanda shut his eyes, waiting for the attack. However, when the attack never came, he opened them. He felt a drop of blood fall on his cheek, rolling down to his chin. His eyes widened as he stared at Allen.    
  
"Moyashi..." He whispered, the boy turning to look at him with a small smile, before falling. Kanda hurriedly caught him, holding him close.    
  
"I'm...g-glad your safe Y-Yuu..." Allen's eyes fell closed, and Kanda found himself wildly shaking the boy. Tyki and Road left, their job completed. Kanda stared at the boy, refusing to believe he was dead.    
  
"MOYASHI!"


	19. Chapter 18

Everything was dark. There was no feeling. No pain that he could feel. Everything was...numb. He couldn't move. It was if he was frozen in time, feeling nothing but his breath from his lungs. He couldn't find the will to open his eyes. There were muffled voices in the background, but he couldn't recognize them. What happened after he blacked out? Was he dead? Was Kanda alright? How did Tyki and Road even get into the Order? Had they attacked anyone else? Where was Lenalee and Lavi? Were they alright? _'I....don't want to die....there's still so much I need to do....'_

Kanda wasn't sure how long he had been waiting. He had brought Allen to the infirmary, reluctant to let go of him when Head Nurse took him. Not caring about the blood on his clothes, Kanda stood outside the infirmary as he waited for any news. Komui had joined him a few minutes ago, after reporting everyone to search headquarters and see if Tyki and Road were still there. Kanda's fists were tightly clenched as he stood, leaning against the wall. He had promised himself that what happened to Alma would never happen to anyone else again. He wouldn't let it. But it seemed that things didn't go his way. "Kanda!" The vampire looked up and saw Lenalee and Lavi running toward him.

"We heard what happened! Is Allen alright?!" Lenalee exclaimed, worry written all over her face. Kanda found himself hesitant to respond, instead staying quiet.

"We haven't heard anything yet." Komui interjected. "We aren't sure if Allen's condition is life threatening or stable..." Kanda gritted his teeth in anger, looking to the side. Lenalee stared at her brother in fear, as Lavi gently held onto her hand, softly squeezing it. The two waited next to Komui, and everyone fell into silence. Komui noticed how close Lenalee and Lavi seemed, but chose not to say anything about it, knowing that the fairy needed comfort right now. He looked over to Kanda, the young adult tense. He frowned, having a feeling he knew what was going through the vampire's mind at the moment. The door to the infirmary opened, and out came Head Nurse. Everyone stared at her, waiting, hoping.

"Allen Walker is stabilized." She stared. Lenalee smiled in relief, looking at Lavi. The werewolf grinned in reply. Komui felt himself relax at the news. Kanda remained tense.

"There's something more. What is it?" He questioned, frowning with his arms crossed. Head Nurse looked at him, sighing.

"Thankfully the wound inflicted across his chest wasn't that deep to cause damage, but it will cause some scarring. He's lost a lot of blood, and will be kept in the infirmary for a few days, a week at most." She explained.

"Can we see him?" Lavi asked, making Head Nurse nod.

"He's sleeping right now though, so you can't all go in at once." She explained, before going back into the room. The four were left in silence.

"Kanda, go in first." Lenalee stated. Kanda looked at the girl in surprise. "Things between you two have been bad lately, so go fix it!" She exclaimed, a small pout on her face. She had that look in her eyes that seemed like it just _dared_ Kanda to go against her. Biting back a sarcastic remark, the vampire entered the room, seeing Allen asleep. The halfbreed looked so peaceful, almost as if he hadn't experienced a near death. That's when it dawned on Kanda. He almost lost Allen. Again. He walked over to the boy, gently brushing his bangs out of his face.

"You're such an idiot, you know that?" He spoke quietly, softly stroking his cheek. "I wouldn't have died if I had gotten hit. But you just had to jump in the way, didn't you?" Kanda questioned, frowning. "That damn martyr complex of yours will be the death of you, Moyashi."

"Not when I have you to protect me..." Was the soft spoken reply. Kanda looked at the boy, seeing his sleepy silver eyes. Kanda's gaze was for once soft and gentle, as he backed up, allowing Allen to gently sit up. The halfbreed winced slightly, before looking at Kanda. "I'm glad you're okay, Yuu." He said softly, with a small smile. Kanda scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Che, you think I'm okay baka? You almost died! For an idiotic reason!" The vampire snapped. Allen frowned.

"I almost died protecting you. I don't think that's an idiotic reason Yuu." He replied.

"That's exactly why it's stupid, Moyashi. People don't protect monsters." Kanda muttered, making Allen's frown deepen.

"Is...is that why you've been so distant?" Was his quiet question. Kanda simply nodded.

"Ever since I almost killed you, I've been protecting you by staying away." He said in response. Allen stared at him, everything starting to make sense. Did Kanda not trust himself anymore? Was that it? Allen shook his head.

"And you say I'm the idiot." He lightly chuckling. Kanda sent him a small glare.

"What the hell are you laughing about?!" Allen looked at him.

"Don't you see Yuu? You've always protected me. You protected me from the vampire that killed my mother, from Cross, from Road and Tyki. When you almost killed me, that wasn't you. It never will be. It was someone else, under the influence of power, and you came and protected me in the end." Kanda looked at him in surprise, not expecting the boy to say that. Allen could tell that the vampire still had a hard time believing him. Which Allen couldn't blame him. Kanda had probably spent most of his life, believing he was a monster, with no one to correct him. Well, Allen was going to.

Everything was quiet as Kanda found himself avoiding looking at Allen. The boy stared at the vampire with a soft gaze, before gently pulling on his arm. "Yuu...come here." He said softly. Kanda looked at him, moving over to the boy. Allen took Kanda's face in both of his hands, a sweet smile on his face, and a loving gleam in his eyes. He gently kissed Kanda's forehead, before leaning his head against his. "You, are anything but a monster. You're just as human as the rest of us. Feel that?" He asked, taking Kanda's hand and putting it to Kanda's chest. "That's your heartbeat."

"Moyashi-"

"-Let me finish." Allen chuckled. He put his hand on his own chest. "And that's mine." He then put their hands together. "And we have the same hands don't we? What's so monster like about hands?" Allen joked with a goofy grin. "If I'm human, and you have the same body parts as me Yuu, that makes you human too." He said softly. Kanda stared at his love in awe, as Allen's hands found their way back to Kanda's face. "I love you, and if you ever think of yourself as a monster again, I'll smack some more sense into you, got it?"

Kanda felt warm liquid rolling down his cheeks, and onto Allen's hands. The halfbreed gave him a smile, as Kanda leaned down to softly kiss him. Allen melted into the kiss, moving to hug him tightly, as Kanda did the same. "I love you too, Allen." Allen smiled brightly at him.

"Yuu, I want you to promise me something, okay? And I'll make the same promise in return." Allen said softly. Kanda nodded. "I want you to promise that no matter what, you'll always protect me." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Baka Moyashi I shouldn't have to promi-"

"-No Yuu. Promise it." Kanda sighed.

"Che, I promise." He grumbled. Allen smiled.

"Good. And I promise to always protect you too." Kanda rolled his eyes again, making Allen's smile widen. The vampire moved to pull away, but Allen stopped him. "Can you stay? Please?" He asked quietly, making room for him. Kanda sighed, but complied, the two laying down next to each other. Allen snuggled into Kanda's chest, while Kanda wrapped an arm around Allen's waist.

"Goodnight Yuu. I love you." Allen murmured, drifting off. Kanda sighed quietly, pressing a kiss to his forehead and gently pulling the boy closer.

"Che, go to sleep Moyashi."

Komui watched the two from the door, smiling a bit. He decided what he had to talk to Allen about could wait until tomorrow. For now, the two lovebirds deserved a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally getting better for Allen and Kanda! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed this little fluff thing, and let me know what you thought! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next chapter! Bai!


	20. Chapter 19

Allen was bored. Kanda had been visiting when he could, but Tiedoll had the vampire doing some training due to Kanda's request. Lenalee and Lavi had come to visit a few times, telling him about what's been going on in the Order. When they weren't around though, Head Nurse allowed Allen to have Timcanpy with him. The golden cat happily curled up in his lap as Allen softly patted his head. The animal meowed, stretching. Allen chuckled at the sight, smiling a bit. He missed having Tim around. The cat gave Allen a sense of familiarity, reminding him of his parents. They had given him Tim for his third birthday. At the time, the cat had been a small kitten, and was and still is his best friend.

"Allen? I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Komui said softly, giving the halfbreed a small smile as he entered the room. Allen shook his head, returning the smile. Komui nodded, closing the door behind him. "Feeling better?" He questioned. Allen nodded in response.

"It's weird...I've only been in the infirmary for three days yet I'm basically fully healed..." Allen trailed off, looking down at Tim as the cat curled up in him once more, grooming himself. Komui nodded in response.

"It's most likely because of your demon abilities. They do provide fast healing, almost a similar speed to a vampire's and werewolf's healing speed. Though, because you aren't fully demon, the process is probably slowed down." The man guessed. Allen shrugged in response, figuring the reason made sense.

"Komui...I've been wondering something..." The halfbreed stated softly. Komui looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He questioned. Allen clenched his fists, frowning.

"I keep wondering...why? Why are Tyki and Road continuously coming after me...? Is it because I'm the son of Maria Walker? Or is it because I'm the son of Mana Walker...?" Allen questioned, and Komui frowned. He sat down in the chair, crossing his arms.

"I think...the reason is simple, yet still complicated." The chief replied. Allen looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He questioned. Komui looked over at him, before beginning to explain.

"There's a prophecy that the Earl spoke of before he and the Noah separated from the Order. We also assumed that it spoke of someone finally putting an end to the supernaturals completely. But when the Earl left the Order, we quickly learned that our guess was wrong." Komui explained. Allen stared in surprise.

"What was the prophecy...?" He asked. Komui recited the prophecy for the boy, and the chief had an idea.

"Allen, you said that you were completely healed, right?" He questioned. Allen dumbly nodded, not understanding why it was so important. Komui stood up, looking at Allen. "I'd like to introduce you to someone." He said with a smile.

Komui brought Allen to a chamber, purple cloths draped over a tarp. Allen raised an eyebrow in confusion. Komui offered the boy a smile, before gently pushing him foreword. "Hevlaska, I've brought someone to meet with you." He said softly.

"Who...are you?" A woman's voice asked, shocking Allen. Where was the voice coming from?!

"M-My name is Allen Walker..." He responded, feeling nervous.

"Hevlaska is the Order's resident physic. She's a supernatural that can read people's future, feelings, anything. She can read it." Komui explained. "I brought Allen to speak with you today Hevlaska, because of the prophecy." He explained. Allen stood almost awkwardly next to Komui, hopping on one foot, and then the other, with his hands behind his back.

"You may come inside....Allen...." Hevlaska said. The halfbreed gave Komui a nervous look, and the chief nodded in response, replying with a soft smile of encouragement. Nodding, Allen entered the woman's room. Inside, sat a woman with long, flowing light green hair. Allen couldn't help but stare in awe as her hair glowed. He then made eye contact with her, and felt his face heat up in embarrassment. She had caught him staring! However, that wasn't the real reason she was looking ahead at him. "Have you...entered yet?" She questioned. Allen looked at her in confusion. As if seeming to sense his confusion, Hevlaska began to speak once more. "Ah...my apologies...I am blind...therefore I cannot tell....whether or not you....have entered...." The woman apologized.

"Oh, it's alright Ms. Hevlaska! I'm sorry for not taking notice!" Allen quickly apologized, walking in further.

"Ah....now I can....sense you...." She said in response. Allen didn't respond, sitting down in the chair in front of her. He then noticed that her eyes were a light but dull blue. "Now....are you....the one...?" She asked, beginning to use her supernatural powers. Allen sat still, not knowing what to do. A few seconds later, the room began to change. Allen stared in awe as it changed, and he found himself sitting in space. Hevlaska seemed to have disappeared.

"Ms. Hevla-"

"The stars...seem to tell me....that the prophesied one.....is among us...in front of me...." Her voice was clear, as it resounded throughout the vast space. "The Destroyer of....Time....is you, Allen....Walker...." Allen stared at her with wide eyes. Suddenly, the room was back to normal once more. Hevlaska nodded to Allen, and the boy stood up, exiting the tent. Komui was standing there, but he wasn't alone anymore. In his arms was Timcanpy. Chuckling, Allen walked over, taking the cat.

"Sorry Komui. He always seems to come find me when I'm not around him." He apologized. Komui smiled in response, gently petting Tim's head. The animal purred in response.

"It's fine Allen. What did Hevlaska say?" The chief questioned, looking at the halfbreed.

"She said...that the prophesied one was here, and that I'm the Destroyer of Time." Allen explained. Komui's face lit up, and the boy found himself in a hug...?

"You're the one, Allen!" He exclaimed joyfully. Allen just stood there, confused. Komui looked at him, chuckling. "You're the one the prophecy spoke of!" He elaborated. Allen nodded his head in response. "Oh, that's wonderful! I need to report this to Central right away!~" Komui sang. "Oh, I'll also need to inform the Grand Generals as well!"

"Grand Generals?" Allen asked. Komui nodded his head.

"They're the elites of the Order you could say. But that's all I can really tell you." Komui explained. Allen nodded in understanding, biting his lip.

"Komui...." He began hesitantly. The chief looked to him, a kind smile on his face. "Can you...not tell Kanda and the others? Please?" Allen asked. Komui blinked in confusion.

"Why not?" He asked softly. Allen frowned, looking at the ground.

"I don't want to worry them." Was the halfbreed's soft reply. Komui nodded, giving him a small smile. He understood why Allen didn't want to worry anyone.

"Okay. I'll only report it to the people who need to be told." Komui replied. Allen smiled in thanks.

"Is it alright if I go back to the infirmary now? I want to see if Head Nurse will let me go back to my room." Allen questioned, making Komui nod. Bidding the man goodbye, Allen began walking back to the infirmary, Timcanpy in his arms. Komui watched him walk away.

_'He carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, and_ _doesn't_ _want to anyone to share the burden...I can only hope Lenalee and the_ _others_ _will show him its okay to depend on people....'_

As Allen was walking  back to the infirmary, he heard an angry voice. Confused, and somewhat curious, he stopped, and peaked into the room where the angry voice was coming from. He looked in through the door that was open just a crack. _'Huh...that's Lvellie....'_ Allen stared in wonder.

"I told you idiots to take care of him! He's getting in the way of my plans!" The man exclaimed, angrily. He then went quiet for a few minutes, listening to whoever was on the other side of the phone. Allen raised an eyebrow. "I don't care if Kanda Yuu is tough to kill! I gave you a job and I expect it to be done! The Earl didn't buy me time with that Cross situation for nothing!" Allen's eyes widened and he suddenly felt uneasy behind the door. "I expect you to do your job next time." With that he hung up the phone, getting another call. "Director Lvellie speaking." He greeted, a frown on his face. The frown turned into a smirk.

"What can I do for you, Earl?" Lvellie questioned. A few seconds of silence. "Ah, yes. The extermination is going smoothly. I've been having Komui send unsuspecting supernaturals onto pointless missions, where I have CROW's waiting for them. Not even Komui himself knows what's going on." Allen felt his breath catch in his throat. He let out a strangled gasp, alerting Lvellie of his presence. He let out a quiet curse. "I'll have to speak to you later. I have an unexpected guest." The call ended, and Allen tried to run away. "Walker." The boy froze. The man walked over to him, smirking.

"G-Good afternoon Director Lvellie..." Allen stated. Lvellie chuckled.

"I know you heard it Walker. No need to hide it." The man stated coldly. Allen felt his blood run cold as he stared, wide eyed. "Now, I have a little game I'd like for us to play. You like games, don't you? I mean, your father used to be a clown." Allen gave him glare at the mention of Mana. Chuckling, Lvellie looked at him. "Don't make me angry Walker. I have the power here. Now, on with our game~. You have two choices. You either leave the Order and tell no one of what you just heard, or, stay, and I'll just kill your friends." Allen stared at him, surprise and horror written all over his face.

"Y-You wouldn't!" He exclaimed.

"But I would. If it lowers the amount of supernaturals in the Order, it works perfectly. Besides, I need to get rid of the prophesied one." Allen stared at him, biting his lip. "I'll give you until tonight Walker. I expect you'll make the right choice." With that, he walked off. Holding Tim, Allen slid down the wall, sitting on the ground.

"What do I do...?" He whimpered, hugging the cat close. Sensing his master's sadness, Tim nuzzled into his chest, meowing slightly. "I don't want to leave them Tim...I can't....."


	21. Chapter 20

Kanda opened his eyes only to stare once more at an empty space beside him. He'd been waking up to such a sight for almost more than two weeks now. Allen had left them, taking everything he had, but leaving no explanation as to why. It angered him. Greatly. They were finally beginning to fix things, but then the halfbreed just picks up and leaves without saying why? It made Kanda wonder if everything the boy had said when he woke up in the infirmary that day was really true. Looking around the vacant room as he had to get ready for the day, Kanda sighed. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss Allen.

He did. He missed the boy so much that it hurt. He'd never admit it, but he missed wrapping his arms around Allen's lithe frame. He missed opening his eyes every morning, only to see a white head of hair. Kanda simply missed Allen. He wasn't the only one though. The day they found out that Allen had left, Lenalee has begun crying, questioning why he left. Lavi held the girl's hand the entire time, but he too had the same question running through his head. Everyone did. In the following weeks, the three had tried to adjust to not having their favorite beansprout around.

Kanda went back to his old training schedule, waking up early every morning, training for an hour or so, getting breakfast, training once more. A few times, Lavi had offered to spar with him. Kanda took him up on his offer. And made sure to keep the amount of strength he used in check. Most of the time. When he wasn't holding back, Lavi sported a few bruises, and Lenalee would find out and kick Kanda's ass for beating up her boyfriend. Too say the least, Lavi had been seeing Head Nurse quite frequently as of late.

Kanda's unrestrained strength however, was another thing bothering him. He had learned a few years ago that the Black Order restrained some of a supernatural's strength when they agreed to join. _'Now that I think about it, Moyashi never got that enchantment, did he...?'_ The only question Kanda had was why? Why did his powers suddenly become stronger? What was he supposed to do now? How could he hide this? His only option was to speak with Komui, to find the answers.

Everything was quiet as Komui sat in his office, working. Reever was watching him like a hawk, and he didn't feel like being scolded for once. His mind was all over the place. Allen was the savior. Yet he left the Order. Why? What made him leave? Was it finding out he had such a large responsibility? Or was it something else? Another suspicious thing was how Lvellie's mood seemed to.... _improve_ , ever since Allen left. Komui had figured something was going on, and it involved him. Just as he was about to go onto the next paper, the door opened, and in walked none other than Kanda. The vampire had been different lately, ever since Allen left.

Komui knew that the young adult had been bothered by the halfbreed leaving. They all were, but Komui knew Kanda was distraught the most. He just never openly showed it. Kanda had never openly showed how he was feeling. Not since he was a child who had just recently lost his parents to a vampire. Komui had a feeling that Allen had some sort of effect on Kanda, because the vampire's emotions were all in his eyes. Someone just had to look closely to see them. "Komui." Kanda stated, his voice low. The male looked at him curiously.

"What can I do for you, Kanda?" The chief asked, putting his pen down. Kanda closed the door, and walked further in.

"Che, I need to know more about the seals the Order puts on supernaturals." He answered, frowning. "And don't bother pretending you don't know what I'm talking about. You can't hide it froze me." Komui let out a sigh, looking at him.

"Well, I guess there's no choice. What I'm about to tell you is a well kept secret within the Order. Anything said inside this room stays between us, alright?" Komui stated, strangely serious. Even though Kanda had known the man for years, he would never be used to seeing him so serious. With Kanda's nod of agreement, Komui began. "When the Black Order was first founded, the Great Generals were weary of allowing supernaturals to join. Most of their members had been humans who could fight against them. As you know, the Order changed it's ways of killing and turned to reformation instead."

"The Great Generals and the higher ups at Central were worried about supernaturals rising against them. So, with the help of the Noah, they put seals on their power. The seals worked as a way to weaken the amount of power they had. If you want an example, look at vampires. Kanda, do you know how strong you are?" Komui questioned. Kanda looked at him, annoyed. He didn't want examples, he wanted answers! He sighed, and answered anyways.

"More powerful than the average human, but I never felt entirely powerful compared to the other vampires I'd faced before." Kanda mumbled in response. Komui nodded in response.

"That's because your more powerful than that. However, because of the seal, you'll never achieve full power." He explained. "Now, how in the world did you learn about the seals?" Komui asked. Kanda scoffed.

"I always had suspicions. But that creepy Noah girl and mole broke my seal." He stated bluntly. Komui stared at him.

"They what?! Kanda, why didn't you tell me sooner?!" The chief exclaimed. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Che, I thought they only did something to mess with me. Those bastards ended up giving me back my full power." He grumbled. "Wasn't sure what really happened until some dumbasses tried to fight a weeks back." Komui stared in surprise, slowly nodding.

"So that's why you wanted to know...you have the full power of a vampire now." Komui stated. Kanda nodded, crossing his arms.

 _'Damn, I really hate the Order....'_ Kanda thought as he took in all of the information Komui gave him about the seals. Without saying a word, the vampire began to walk out of the room.

"W-Wait! Kanda!" Komui exclaimed, standing up. Kanda stopped, not looking back at him. "Remember, don't tell anyone what we spoke of. And hide it." Kanda smirked.

"Who do you take me for Komui? I'm not the Beansprout."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days! This chapter gave me a hard time and I'm sorry it's a bit shorter than the previous ones! I hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you thought! Bai!


	22. Chapter 21

Tim meowed as he pawed at Allen's arm. The boy had been staring up at his ceiling, many different thoughts going through his head. The things he told Komui before he left, how Kanda and the others were doing, what Lvellie was planning next. He wanted to tell them the truth. He really did. But he didn't want to put their lives in danger. He wouldn't be able to handle it. Tim meowed again, making Allen look at him. Lightly chuckling, the halfbreed gently raised an arm from behind his head and began to gently pet the cat. "Sorry, Tim. I've been a bit distracted lately." He apologized. The animal softly meowed again, as if asking Allen what was on his mind. With a sad look in his eyes, he responded.

"It's just...I'm worried about Kanda and the others. I'm terrified of what Lvellie is planning to do to them..if he's planning anything with them." Allen murmured, gently stroking the cat's back. Timcanpy purred in delight. Allen looked down at his best friend and lightly chuckled at the sight before him. "I wonder if you have it easy..living life as a cat. All you have to worry about is where your litter box and food is." Allen wondered, Timcanpy looking up at him as he meowed as if agreeing. Allen gave a sad smile. 

Before he had left the Order, he talked to Komui and asked him to tell everyone else he was leaving. The man had looked distraught, almost demanding to know why Allen was leaving them. Not sure why Allen felt the need to tell him it wasn't because he was the prophesied one that he was leaving. It was because of something else entirely, and if he could the man why, he would. However, it was because he was trying to protect his precious friends that he wouldn't let that reason be told. No matter what. While walking home, back to Neah's apartment, Allen faintly wondered what Kanda would have said if he were there. He'd probably click his tongue and tell Allen to stop being so heroic, that they could protect themselves and they didn't need a beansprout to do it for them. 

"I miss them..." Allen muttered, his arm over his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling. Tim decided he was content with curling up at his side, laying his head down and closing his eyes. His bedroom door opened and someone leaned on the door frame. Already knowing who it was, Allen didn't bother looking up. 

"Your friends?" Came Neah's soft and melodious voice. Allen looked over at him, nodding in response. With a semblance of a sad smile on his face, Neah entered the morose halfbreed's room, holding two cups in his hands. "Want some tea? It's your favorite; earl grey." He offered softly. Allen smiled a bit at him, nodding as he slowly sat up. Neah walked over to his nephew, handing him a cup. Tim sensed the movement and got up, going over to Neah with a meow. The man smiled gently at the cat, petting his head. He took a seat next to Allen and gave the chance to take a sip of his tea before asking his questions. "So, wonderful nephew of mine, what seems to be bothering you?" He questioned. Allen saw the worry written all over his face. He felt a bit guilty, knowing he caused that guilt. 

"Uncle Neah, can I ask you a question?" Allen couldn't help asking, somewhat ignoring the question he was just asked. Lightly chuckling, the older man nodded. "Was there ever a time where you had to keep a really big secret in order to protect the ones you care about?" Neah could hear the distress in Allen's voice, and he frowned. The halfbreed had been looking down at his cup the entire time, so when he looked up, all he had seen was his uncle taking a sip from his mug. 

"Plenty of times! There was this one time when your father and I were growing up when he failed a super important test, and we promised not to tell you're grandmother! She didn't find out until after school had ended!" Neah replied, chuckling a bit at the memory. He watched as Allen smiled a bit, the story of his father relaxing the boy slightly. Neah was glad it made him comfortable. "Although...I hope this secret of yours isn't something like failing a test young man. Is that why they sent you back home? Because you failed a really important test?" Allen looked up at him, confused for a few seconds as if forgetting that he had lied to Neah and told him that he was leaving to go to a music school. Allen nervously laughed as his uncle raised an eyebrow. 

"Ahahaha...you got me uncle Neah." He replied. Neah sighed in response. 

"That can't be all, Allen." The halfbreed stared, shocked. Neah chuckled in response. "What're you giving me that look for? I'm your amazingly wonderful uncle Neah! I can tell when you're upset." _'And when you're hiding things...'_ Allen sighed quietly.

"Its just...this secret that I'm keeping from them...is it worth it? It's valuable to them, and yet I'm keeping it to myself so that they don't get hurt by it. Am I really making the right choice?" Allen murmured, his voice and eyes gloomy. Neah took note of that.

"Well, if it's eating you up, just talk to them. Tell them what you know." Neah suggested. "Invite them over tomorrow. I'll leave the whole place to you and your friends." He offered softly. Allen looked at him, and Neah had to stop himself from making any visible movements. He had only ever seen the boy look so insecure when he had first come to stay with him after Maria had died. He briefly thought about how much he and Allen had improved things that both Mana and Maria would be proud of them for. Not just that, but they had grown closer. 

"What if....what if they hate me for keeping such a secret...what if they will never trust me again...?" Allen questioned, his mug now slightly chilled than before. Neah looked at him, hating seeing the boy so upset. 

"Listen, Allen, they're your friends, right? So they'll forgive you, no matter what. Just tell them why you kept it a secret. I'm sure they'll understand." Neah said comfortingly. He gently patted the white head of hair, surprising Allen. He gave the man a happy smile, putting the mug down on his nightstand before leaning forward and hugging Neah gently, surprising the man.

"Thank you, uncle Neah. I think you gave me the confidence I needed to tell them." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post! Uh...life has been crazy I guess? Anyways, we're reaching the end of this story...but don't worry! I have a third story I'm in the process of planning, and that will be coming out sometime next month! So, let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed! Bai!~


	23. Chapter 22

They had noticed lately that there were less and less supernaturals around the Order. Lenalee had been the first to notice surprisingly. She had been making her usual rounds of delivering coffee when she had extra cups. Finding it weird, she asked around about the missing members, and people said they had been sent on a mission a few weeks ago. Lenalee really didn't pay any mind to it at first until Lavi noticed how odd it was. They had been outside walking around the Order. Lavi was telling her a story, his hand in hers. Normally, the gardens outside the Order were always occupied by multiple supernaturals.

Recently, however, a smaller amount of people had been in the gardens. Most of them now wearing white lab coats; members of the science division. The fairy and werewolf didn't question it until they had the privacy of Lavi's room. They came up with theories, but none seemed to make any sense to them. Lavi then, of course, dragged Kanda into their guessing games, making the vampire annoyed. Kanda found his thoughts drifting back to Allen quite often. The boy hadn't contacted them once since he left, and Kanda was still waiting for it. Lenalee and Lavi had slowly stopped waiting. It had been a month since Allen left, and nothing.

Kanda didn't blame them for no longer thinking Allen would reach out to them. However, it annoyed him that two of the most optimistic people he knew -besides a certain Moyashi- had stopped believing. Currently, the vampire had been training with Mugen and trying to get his now unrestrained abilities under control. So far, he had been successful. Ever since the Noah attacked Allen, Kanda had been working to get stronger in order to make sure that Allen wouldn't get hurt like that again. The thought was quite ironic. He was Kanda Yuu. He had made it quite apparent that he'd never protect someone if they got themselves into trouble. But here he was, training to get stronger so that he could protect his martyr of a lover.

As he was training, Lenalee came running into the room, out of breath. "Kanda!" She exclaimed, catching the vampire's attention. The male turned and looked at her, about to snap at her for interrupting his training. "Check your phone! Quickly!" Lenalee demanded.

"Che, what? Did the usagi try to prank call me again?" Kanda grumbled. The first time it happened, the vampire had been quite angry at Lavi for wasting his time. Lenalee shook her head.

"No! Just do it!" She ordered, making Kanda sigh. He went over to his bag and pulled out his phone. Uninterested, Kanda went to his messages, seeing he had one.

**Moyashi:** **_I'm sorry I haven't contacted you in while Yuu...but I need you and Lena and Lavi to come over to Neah's apartment tomorrow. I'll explain everything there. Please._ **

Kanda found himself rereading the text a few times before looking over at the fairy. Lenalee looked back at him. "Allen sent a text to the three of us. I'm not sure what he wants to talk to us about though..." She said softly. Kanda stood, dropping his phone into his bag.

"We're going. That idiot is going to tell us why he left, and just what the hell's been going through his head." He grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to relax. He clicked his tongue, sighing.

"I'll let Lavi know," Lenalee said, before leaving the room. Kanda sat down on the floor, legs crossed as he began to meditate. His thoughts were occupied by nothing else but Allen. That idiot wouldn't get away from him this time.

As Lenalee walked to tell Lavi, she couldn't help noticing how different Kanda seemed. He was still easily annoyed, but not as bad as before. He seemed...slightly calmer. _'Does Allen have something to do with it?'_ She suddenly remembered a conversation they had when she and the others worked at the coffee shop. A smile broke out on her face. _'Allen, I think you finally saved him from himself...'_

Allen waited, feeling anxious. Neah left about thirty minutes ago, saying he'd run some errands he had to do. He was thankful his uncle was so understanding and didn't push him for answers. Tim walked around by Allen's feet, purring as he rubbed his head against the boy's ankles. Chuckling softly, Allen picked his friend up, kissing his head, and holding him in his lap. Tim loved all of the attention he was getting, meowing happily. Smiling, Allen scratched behind Tim's ears. He stopped when he heard a knock at the door. Feeling anxious, the halfbreed put Tim on the couch cushion, before opening the door.

In the doorway stood Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi. Allen nervously smiled at them. "Hello..." He said, somewhat awkwardly. He wanted to kick himself for that one. Lenalee shot forward, wrapping the boy in a hug.

"We were so worried!" She exclaimed. Allen stood awkwardly in the hug, not knowing what to say.

"Ya scared us with picking up and leavin' Moyashi-chan! Komui wouldn't tell us why you suddenly left!" Lavi added. Allen frowned.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized quietly. "I promise I'll tell you everything..." Allen said softly, allowing his friends inside. Lenalee and Lavi took a seat on the couch, Tim curling up with Lenalee, while Kanda sat on the other couch they had. Allen closed the door and walked over to the kitchen. "Would you guys like anything?" He asked. "I can make us some tea." Allen offered. With Lenalee's soft smile and Lavi's nod of agreement, Allen began. He knew he was trying to distract them with small things so that he could postpone his explanation. He was nervous, anxious even. He didn't want his friends to hate him. Once the tea was done, Allen gave the three their cups and softly sighed.

"Alright, get to the point, Moyashi," Kanda stated, surprising Allen. The boy frowned, being quiet.

"Where do I even begin..?" He mumbled. His head was filled with so many thoughts, and things he wanted to tell them.

"Why did you leave?" Lavi's voice made Allen look up at him, and the frown on the boy's face deepened.

"To protect you." Was the best answer Allen could give. Lenalee and Lavi looked at the boy, confused. Kanda frowned, listening. "I...I overheard Lvellie talking to someone over the phone...he was talking to someone about killing Kanda to stop him from ruining his plans...but I didn't hear much of it. Afterwards, though, he was talking to the Earl." He continued on to explain what Lvellie was talking to the Earl about and how he had gotten caught. "I swear if I was able to tell you I would've. But I didn't want you all to get hurt..." Allen explained, his voice quiet. Lavi muttered a quiet curse.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted Lvellie! That guy always looked like he was up to something!" The werewolf exclaimed, anger written all over his face. Lenalee looked at him with a frown, and then looked down at her lap.

"He's the reason why so many of our friends have died...he's been sending them on missions  that aren't even real..." Lenalee murmured sadly. "Oh, Allen...you should've told us sooner...we could've stopped him by now.." The girl said, looking up at the distraught halfbreed. Allen bit his lip, looking away.

"I-I know...but I just wanted to protect you all for once...you've always been the ones protecting me and..." Allen trailed, head in his hands as he tried to explain himself and quell his guilt. Kanda scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Che, and what if we were the next ones Lvellie planned to get rid of on one of those damn missions? Then what would you do?" The vampire questioned, his tone harsh. Allen shook his head.

"I...I don't know..." He mumbled. Lavi frowned a bit. He understood that Allen wanted to protect them, he didn't blame him. But keeping something so big like that to himself wasn't a good move.

"So in order to avoid that happening you left is that right? You left because Lvellie said we'd stay alive if you left? Well, let me tell you something sprout. Lvellie fucking lies. He's only in it to protect himself, and he'll do anything to do it! He's a two-faced bastard who won't keep us alive even though you left. You're an idiot for believing him." Kanda's words were harsh, and they hurt like hell for Allen to hear. But the vampire was pissed. "Do you really not trust us enough to depend on us?" Allen's eyes widened as he looked up at Kanda. He bit his lip, feeling tears pooling in his eyes.

"Kanda...I'm so, so sorry." Kanda looked at his bean, frowning. He didn't like seeing the teen cry, especially when he knew he was the cause.

"Apologizing isn't going to do you any good! It can't bring back the lives that were lost." He couldn't help snapping. Silver eyes held regret and despair when he looked into them.

"I-I know....but I just-" Allen stammered, looking sadly at Kanda.

"-wanted to protect us. I get it, so enough with that." Kanda grumbled, looking away from the boy. He glanced over at Lenalee and Lavi, the two supernaturals looking at Allen sadly.

"This is my fault....I'm sorry..." Allen apologized. Lenalee couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and wrapped the crying boy in a hug.

"It's alright Allen. This is Lvellie's fault. But you can be the one to fix it." She whispered soothingly. Lavi and Kanda watched, both realizing how guilty Allen felt about keeping it a secret. Lavi then stood, joining the girl and hugging Allen as well.

"We don't hate you if you're afraid of that Allen-chan. A little upset, but we understand why you did it." Lavi stated, ruffling the snowy locks. Kanda sighed quietly, before also hugging Allen, inhaling the scent he'd missed so much.

"Che, the other two idiots are right. Stop shouldering the weight of the world on your own, and let us help you dumbass." Kanda tightened his grip on the boy.

Allen finally learned that it was okay to lean on his friends that day. He was happy that they didn't hate him, and he promised himself that he'd talk to them next time. His only concern now was how they were going to stop Lvellie.

**Hey guys! So, I'm officially on winter break! And this story is almost over T^T. Because of the number of chapters I have left, I'm going to try to finish them up during winter break. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and lemme know what you thought! I love seeing your comments, they make me happy ^^. I'll see you all in chapter 23! Bai!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I'm officially on winter break! And this story is almost over T^T. Because of the number of chapters I have left, I'm going to try to finish them up during winter break. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and lemme know what you thought! I love seeing your comments, they make me happy ^^. I'll see you all in chapter 23! Bai!


	24. Chapter 23

Lenalee and Lavi went back to the Order after that. Kanda had to stay back with Allen, or else he knew that the next time he saw Lvellie, he'd punch him right in the nose. To avoid that, he stayed with Allen. The two sat on the couch, Allen resting against him. Kanda had his arms wrapped around the boy's waist. The two were quiet, simply enjoying being with each other again. "I missed this..." Allen murmured softly, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Che, shush Moyashi," Kanda grumbled. If the boy kept talking, he'd probably end up doing something he'd regret.

"Sorry." Allen apologized with a chuckle. "I just...really missed you, Kanda." He said a small smile on his face. "I lov-"

"-Screw it." Allen was cut off and Kanda pulled him into his lap, holding the boy close to him.   
"You just don't know when to quit, huh, beansprout?" Kanda teased, resting his head in the crook of Allen's neck. Allen chuckled again. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kanda stopped him. "Oi, don't say anything else." He grumbled. "Fuck I've missed holding you." Allen felt his cheeks heat up, but he looked at Kanda happily, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Kanda's head. He relaxed in Kanda's hold, closing his eyes. He was surprised that the vampire was being so affectionate when he was angry with him. Allen hoped Kanda wouldn't be angry at him for long.

Kanda then looked at Allen, his eyes conveying everything. The halfbreed smiled softly, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you." He whispered, thinking now was a good time to say it. The words felt weird for Allen to say since he hadn't said it in a while. Kanda kissed him in reply, and Allen didn't need to hear a response.

"Oh man, I wasn't expecting Allen-chan to break down like that..." Lavi said, arms behind his head as he walked. Lenalee nodded in agreement, walking next to him.

"I'm glad he told us...and I'm glad he's okay." The fairy beside him said, a soft look in her eyes.

"I wonder what'll happen now with Lvellie..." Lavi stated, looking up at the sky. Lenalee nodded again.

"He deserves whatever is coming for him." The girl mumbled, frowning. She hated the man with every fiber of her being. She never did have a good opinion of him when she was younger, even before the experiments. It never did get better after those horrible tests. Lenalee shivered at the thought of them.

"Don't worry Lenalady~. I'll give him a good punch for ya." Lavi said, winking. Lenalee giggled a bit, smiling at the goofy werewolf.

"If we do get into a battle with him, I'll be the first one to kick him." She replied, a dangerous aura surrounding her. Lavi nervously laughed.

"Remind me to never piss you off Lenalee," Lavi mumbled, sweatdropping. The girl innocently smiled at him.

"That makes two of us." A voice stated. Lenalee and Lavi froze. The road they were walking on was empty save for the two of them. Lavi looked around, suddenly on guard. Lenalee did the same, worried. Did someone follow them? Were they found by someone? "Look behind you." There it was again! Lena and Lavi turned around, still seeing no one.

"What the hell..?" Lavi mumbled, confused. Lenalee felt panicked. Was the person a supernatural? If so, what type? Probably a warlock, or maybe a witch? How was someone like that defeated? She doubted her spells could work against them. Her boots wouldn't work either. Her and Lavi's best bet would be to run as fast as they could.

"Down here!" The voice sounded mildly annoyed, or maybe bored? Looking down, a golden cat stood in front of them. Lenalee and Lavi stared down at the cat, eyes wide.

"Timcanpy?!" Lenalee exclaimed, surprised. The cat nodded.

"Yep! Hi Lenalee!" He greeted happily. Lavi stared at the animal, his mouth twitching as he took a step back. "Might wanna close your mouth, Lavi. Don't want to catch a fly." Tim suggested. Lavi quickly shut his mouth. Tim chuckled. "What? Surprised?" He asked.

"H-How is this possible?! I thought you were a normal cat!" Lavi exclaimed, staring at the cat in awe. Timcanpy shook his head.

"Nope! I'm a special kitty!" He exclaimed. "I'm Allen's guardian cat! Mana and Maria gave me the task of protecting him when I was a little kitten. I've been doing it ever since!" The cat explained happily. Lenalee and Lavi shared a look with one another.

"Guardian...?"

"Cat...?"

Tim nodded, looking at the two. "Yep yep! Although I'll explain everything with Allen around! He can finally know about me!" Timcanpy meowed happily. "Let's go back to Neah's apartment, and I'll tell you guys _all_ about me!"

The last thing Allen and Kanda had been expecting was for Lavi to burst through the door, Timcanpy prancing in happily. "Allen-chan! I know you probably won't believe me, but your cat can talk!" The werewolf. Allen looked at the male as if he had three heads. Lenalee came in behind Lavi, closing the door. Tim, however, walked over to the couch and hopped on it.

"Um...Lavi, I know we co-exist with supernatural beings, but there's no way Tim can talk. He meows. Meowing is _not_ talking." Allen explained, sighed.

"But you can say the word meow and it's considered speaking still Allen." Allen nodded in agreement.

"You're right." He said. His eyes went wide as he looked at his friends. "Wait, who said that?" Allen asked.

"I did!" Tim exclaimed, making Allen stare at him. Allen gasped.

"T-Tim?!" He stammered. "No way. I'm just dreaming!" Allen told himself. "Yuu, pinch me!" Allen said, looking at Kanda. The vampire stared at his beansprout with an unamused face. He knew the boy wouldn't believe it, either way, so, to humor him Kanda pinched him. Feeling the pain, Allen stared at Tim. "It's not a dream..." He said, dumbfounded. "How are you able to talk?" He asked.

"I'm a guardian cat! We're a breed of supernatural cats that specialize in protecting our owners! Most of the time we protect humans though..." Tim explained. "Hey Allen, could you take my collar off?" He asked. Still dumbfounded, Allen nodded. When he took the collar off, his eye activated and he saw an orange color around Tim.

"Whoa..." Allen muttered in awe.

"What happened Al?" Lavi asked, curious as he watched.

"Tim has a supernatural aura...I can't believe I've never seen it!" Allen answered. Tim nodded his head proudly.

"That's because my collar hides it from your eye! It was specially made by someone close to me." He explained.

"Tim...you said that your species protects people, right?" Allen asked. The cat nodded his head in response. "Then...who told you to protect me?"

"Your parents! Ah, I can still remember the night Mana brought me home~."

_Mana had come home one night with a small pet cage. It was Christmas Eve, the day before Allen's birthday. Maria had just finished up putting the little boy's present under the tree. "I'm home," Mana said softly, smiling. Maria turned to look at her husband, smiling warmly at him._

_"Welcome back dear." She replied with a smile. She then took note of the cage in his hand. "What's that? Oh Mana, don't tell me you were tricked into buying something useless again..." The woman sighed, walking over to him. Mana lightly chuckled, smiling at her._

_"No, nothing like that. Is our little birthday boy asleep?" He asked. Maria nodded in response. Mana sat down on the couch, waving Maria over._ _Mana then opened up the cage, and a small golden kitten popped its head out from the side. Maria looked at the kitten as it meowed, the young woman cooed softly at the sight. "Komui told me about something called a guardian cat a few weeks ago. He suggested we get Allen one, and I thought it'd be nice for him to have a loyal friend." Mama explained. Maria smiled at her husband._

_"So who's this little guy?" She asked, smiling softly at the kitten._

_"My name is Timcanpy!" The little animal introduced, happily. Mana gently pat the kitten on its head._

_"Welcome to our family Timcanpy. We'll need you to be a good protector for our little Allen."_

"It seemed as if they both knew they were going to die one day..." The cat said sadly, making Allen and everyone else frown.

_"Tim...if something ever happens to either of us, keep a good eye on Allen, okay?" Mana said, his eyes sad. Tim hopped onto his lap, purring as he nuzzled his stomach._

_"Nothing will ever happen to you Mana! And the same goes for Maria! Because I'll protect my family until the day I die!" The slightly older cat exclaimed rather childishly. Mana chuckled, patting his head._

_"You're a good kitten, Tim. It puts me at ease to know that Allen has someone like you with him."_

_As he continued to purr and nuzzle Mana, Timcanpy had no clue that he'd never be able to keep his promise of protecting both Mana and Maria._

_'But I'm going to make sure Allen stays alive, or die trying...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I bet you didn't see a talking Timcanpy coming! I loved writing this chapter lol. Interactions between Tim and Allen are my favorite thing to write! Lemme know what you all thought, and I'll see you all next chapter! Bai!


	25. Chapter 24

As much as he hated to, Kanda had to part ways with his Moyashi. He had to head back to the Order with the two idiots. Lenalee had made sure to make Allen promise them he'd text them often until they were reunited again, and he was back at the Order. In return, Allen made them promise to text him if Lvellie made any moves. Kanda had told Timcanpy that "he was entrusting the Moyashi to him," until they came back. The animal happily accepted his task. Before leaving, Kanda pulled his halfbreed into a hug, breathing in Allen's scent one last time before letting go.

After, the three began to go back to the Order. They had decided not to tell anyone within the Order the truth about the traitorous Director; not even Komui. As much as it upset Lenalee to keep the secret from her brother, she knew telling him would be bad. They weren't sure who to trust, and the walls had ears. So, they'd keep it a secret between them, Allen, and of course, Timcanpy. When they got back to the Order, everything seemed normal. "There you three are." A voice stated. Lenalee knew that voice. She stiffened immediately, adrenaline making her heart beat faster. Lavi noticed this and gently held her hand. "And were have you been all day?" None other than Director Lvellie questioned.

Kanda scoffed in response, controlling his anger. Allen told him to watch his attitude, or he might get suspicious. "Che, as if it's any of your business." He grumbled in response. Lvellie sighed, a semblance of a cocky smile on his face.

"Well, considering Chief Komui has been looking for you all day, and you left the Order without permission, it is my business." The man replied. Kanda felt his blood boil, and clenched his fists. Lenalee found herself feeling anxious. They couldn't tell him they were with Allen! He would question why! What do they-

"We went to walk around and lost track of time. Won't happen again Director." Lavi said calmly, giving an apologetic grin. Lvellie sighed, narrowing his eyes.

"I won't be so forgiving if it happens again." He stated. "Now, Chief Komui has a new mission for you three. I think you've kept him waiting long enough." With that, he went on his way, leaving the three young adults. As he walked, he couldn't help his smirk. "Finally...it's time to say goodbye to those annoying pests once and for all..."

Kanda led the three to Komui's office, while cursing Lvellie with every word he knew between English and Japanese. Lavi listened once in a while, but kept his primary focus on Lenalee. The girl was definitely calmer, and she had a determined gleam in her eyes. Seeing this put Lavi at ease. Eventually, they got to Komui's office and found the man taking a sip of his coffee. He spat it out, however, when the three entered his room. "LENALEEEEE! YOU'RE SAFEEEEE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED AGAINNNN!" The man cried, attaching himself to the fairy's waist.

Lenalee sighed, before whacking her brother in the head. "Brother!" She exclaimed, frowning. Komui sniffled, pouting as he looked at her.

"B-But Lenalee..." He whined. Kanda growled, getting annoyed with the childish man.

"Oi! Do you have a mission for us or not?!" The vampire snapped, giving Komui a glare. Komui looked at them, suddenly remembering why he was looking for them all day.

"That's right! I do!" He exclaimed, back at his desk. He pulled out a file and opened it. "There's been sightings of a supernatural in a nearby forest. However, it seems as though this is a supernatural we've never once encountered before." Komui explained. "You're to leave immediately by train. I want you three to be careful, especially since this is something we've never dealt with before."

Lavi seemed deep in thought when they left Konui's office. Lenalee glanced at him worriedly every once in a while. Kanda ignored it, mulling over his own thoughts. "Hey...doesn't this mission seem odd to you two?" Lavi eventually asked, making his friends look at him.

"Now that you mention it...it does sound a little bit suspicious..." Lenalee answered. "We've had missions that have to do with a forest before...but we've studied different types of supernatural creatures..."

"There's no way that there's one that we've never dealt with before. It's just illogical." Lavi added, sighing. He put his arms behind his head as he walked. "We need to be careful about our next move."

"Che, sounds like someone should tell a certain baka Moyashi about this." Kanda mumbled, frowning. Lenalee nodded in agreement, pulling out her phone and sending Allen a text.

Said halfbreed had been playing with Timcanpy. The cat had wanted attention from his friend, and since the cat could talk to him now, he had been constantly calling his name as Allen tried to read a book. Neah had gone to work, leaving the boy by himself with Tim, so the cat took the opportunity to talk with his friend. At one point, Tim had jumped onto Allen's book, stopping him from reading. "Allennnn, play with meeee. I'm boreddddd." The cat whined. And so, they had begun to play. They stopped when Allen's phone went off, and the boy's eyes widened.

Lenalee sat in the middle of Kanda and Lavi, waiting for her friend's response. "Anything from Allen-chan yet?" The werewolf beside her questioned, looking at the girl. Lenalee glanced down at her phone just as she received a text. She tapped on it, and read through it.

"He said to act normal and go on the mission...and to trust him." She paraphrased, looking up at the two of them. Sighing, Kanda stood.

"Che, that idiot." Was all he said, before walking towards the train. Lavi and Lenalee shared a look before following after him.

The train ride was quiet as the three sat. Kanda found himself questioning what Allen was thinking. The air was filled with tension as they slowly reached their destination. Kanda led the group off the train, looking around for someone from the Order. In the paperwork for the mission, it stated that they were going to be directed to the forest by a CROW. Which the three had found that a bit strange, seeing as how the supernaturals were normally alone for their missions, unless a CROW was ordered to give them information. But even then, it was rare.

They stood at the train station, waiting. "Master Kanda." A voice stated. The vampire turned around to look at the source, and saw a person standing there, dressed in a red cloak with yellow, white and blue fabric decorating the cloak. On their face was a white mask with two yellow lines forming a diamond. Kanda sneered at the sight of them.

"Che, lead the way." He grumbled. The CROW nodded, and began to lead the three to the forest. Kanda kept a hand near Mugen, while Lavi kept his hand near his hammer. Lenalee had her boots activated. The three were on guard, ready for anything. Or so they thought. When they reached the entrance of the forest, the three were suddenly restrained. Their hands were forced behind their backs, most likely by other CROW's. Kanda growled in frustration, and Lavi tried to pull out of their grasp. Lenalee did the same.

"I'm sorry, but resisting is pointless. These are Director Lvellie's orders, and we will do whatever it takes to fulfill them." The CROW stated, voice monotone. Kanda snarled in anger. As the CROW was about to attack, a man appeared behind him and swiftly hit him in the neck, making him fall. The three CROW's restraining Kanda and the others were suddenly gone, and they were free. Kanda turned around to look at who freed them, and saw Allen kick one of the CROW's away from Lenalee.

"Moyashi!" He exclaimed, surprised. Allen turned to look at him with a small smile.

"Phew! I was worried we were too late!" He said, relief in his voice. Lenalee raised an eyebrow.

"We?" She asked. Allen nodded.

"Well, Link and I to be exact." He answered, grinning. Link made his presence known, looking at the group as he stood next to Allen.

"I'm relieved to see you three are unharmed."

Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee stared, dumbfounded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! There are only two more chapters left to write of this story, and I'll be posting them within the next few minutes!


	26. Chapter 25

Lvellie chuckled as he sat in his chair, reading through some work. In front of him was a long list of 'missing' supernaturals. He read through them, a content smirk on his face. "It's so easy to trick someone into doing your dirty work." He commented, flipping a page. "It's truly entertaining to see how helpless supernatural creatures are..." He vowed to make sure those monsters would feel how he felt on that fateful day when everything was taken from him. His life, his money, his love. But the Earl was giving him a chance to get all of that back. And he wasn't going to waste it. After all, his job wasn't done yet. Not until Allen Walker and his annoying friends were dead.

"Not until I'm in control of the Black Order." He smirked. He was aiming high. He wasn't going to give up just yet. He was a man with a plan. No one and nothing was going to stop him. Not even some silly prophecy. There was a knock at his door, making him raise an eyebrow. "Yes, come in." He stated, slipping the missing supernaturals report under a pile of papers. Five of his CROW's walked into the office. He looked at them, smirking. "Back so soon? I'm almost surprised." He chuckled. "But you are my best CROW's, so not even Kanda Yuu would be any match for you." The CROW in front of his desk nodded their head. "So, they'll no longer be causing us any trouble?" Lvellie questioned. The CROW nodded once more. "Good. If that's all you need, leave my office. It'll look suspicious if you're in here for too long."

"Actually _sir_ , there's one more thing we need from you." A voice stated from under the mask. Lvellie raised an eyebrow, the voice sounding familiar.

"Yes, what is it?" He questioned. He missed the quiet chuckle as a cat walked past him, using the height of his desk to hide himself. A button was clicked. People lifted their heads up in confusion, hearing the click.

"What would you do if it turned out that Kanda and the others weren't killed as you planned?" The voice asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lvellie questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Heh. Guess your CROW's aren't a match for Kanda Yuu." A _very_ familiar voice said. Multiple cloaks were thrown off, and in front of Lvellie stood Howard Link, the halfbreed he banished, and the very three supernaturals he ordered CROW's to kill. Lvellie took a step back, disbelief written on his face.

"W-What is this?! I thought my CROW's killed you!" He shouted. Kanda smirked.

"Us supernaturals don't die so easily." He commented. Lvellie frowned, glaring at them, but more specifically Allen.

" _You!_ _You're_ the cause of this!" He accused. Allen looked at him, feigning innocence.

"Me? I'm not sure what you're talking about Director. You were the one who told me to leave the Order. You're also the one who's working with the Millennium Earl." The halfbreed replied, frowning. "I don't see how I'm the cause..."

"Wait a sec Allen-chan! You only told us that Director Lvellie was behind the guys who tried to kill Kanda, and the one at fault for sending all of those supernaturals on fake missions where CROW's were waiting to kill them!" Lavi exclaimed, looking at the boy. Allen faked a smile, shrugging.

"It seems like I forgot to mention that." He chuckled. Lvellie stared at the group before him, eyes wide with beads of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"Enough! Say anymore and I'll make it look like you were ambushed by the Earl!" The man exclaimed, beginning to lose his cool.

"Well, that plan of yours won't work since our conversation is being broadcasted throughout the entire Order right now." Lenalee stated, giving him a cheeky smile.

"What?! How?!" By now, everyone in the Order was listening intently to the conversation. People had stood still in the hallway, shock written all over their faces. Some were cheering, knowing their suspicions were now confirmed.

"Well, by yours truly of course! Link set up this really cool broadcast system! All it took was the press of a button, and boom! The whole Order heard the truth!~" Tim exclaimed, jumping on the man's desk. Lvellie stared in disbelief.

"I...can't believe this...I've been bested...by a half demon and his annoying friends...not to mention his stupid cat..." He murmured, looking around frantically. He tried to find any opening to run. Link noticed this, and frowned.

"I wouldn't advise you to run Director. The other supernaturals and members of the Order won't be very kind to you if you were to make a run for it." The meditator stated, a disapproving look on his face.

"Dammit!" Lvellie cursed. Allen looked at him.

"Would you like to surrender now, Lvellie? It's clear you've lost." He stated. Looking around one more time, his resolve was set. Lvellie quickly hit Timcanpy off the table to cause a distraction. "Tim!" Allen shouted, catching his friend quickly. Using the time he bought himself, Lvellie crashed through the window. Lavi turned the broadcast off, looking around at the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Kanda exclaimed, but Allen held him back.

"Let him run. He won't get very far." Allen said. He looked down at the cat in his arms. "Are you alright Tim?" He questioned. Timcanpy nodded, nuzzling his arm.

"Yep! Nice catch there Allen!" He exclaimed. Allen smiled in relief. Lenalee peered outside the window, seeing the man long gone.

"I wonder where he went..." She commented, curious. "I never got the chance to kick him..." She murmured, almost sounding disappointed. Lavi chuckled, patting her shoulder.

"There'll be another opportunity Lenalady." He said.

"Che, what a coward. Can't even stand his ground and fight like a real man." Kanda growled, angry.

"I can't believe someone like that held such a high position in the Order." Allen sighed. Link looked at the group.

"It was because of the Lvellie family. They held a lot of power in the Black Order." The male explained. Before they could say anything else, Komui slammed the door open, panting.

"What...just...happened?!" The chief exclaimed, trying to catch his breath. Behind him stood Reever and Tiedoll.

"Was it all true?" Tiedoll asked, looking at the group. Allen nodded his head.

"We can explain everything." He said, looking at Komui and his mentor. Komui nodded in response, finally catching his breath.

"Well, I don't think you'll be explaining it to just us..." The man said, also talking about the higher ups. Allen nodded his head.

"Understood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! There's still the epilogue to write, but this is the last chapter of Unveiling the Truth! What'd you guys think? Lemme know in the comments! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you in the epilogue! Bai!~


	27. Epilogue

Over the next few weeks, Allen and his friends were interrogated by people from Central. They had been asked multiple questions about Lvellie, and what had happened on the mission Komui sent Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi on. Allen had been questioned the most though. He was questioned on what he had heard that day when he caught Lvellie's conversations on the phone. Since all of their stories were the same, the higher ups deemed Lvellie an official traitor. A few days later, people from Central packed up and left. Allen rejoined the Order again, happy to be back. He shared a room with Kanda again, Timcanpy joining them. The sneaky little cat would snuggle between them at times, annoying Kanda. A few days later, for some reason, Komui deemed it necessary to throw a celebration party.

The party seemed to last for hours, and Allen was happy to sit down in a chair. Lavi had dragged him into dancing to multiple songs, and the halfbreed's feet were killing him. At the moment, Lavi had dragged Link into dancing with him, and Allen couldn't help feeling bad for the mediator. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders, and a head on his shoulder. Allen smiled. "Enjoying the party Kanda?" He questioned. All he got in response was a grunt. Chuckling, Allen's smile widened. "Did Lavi attempt to rope you into dancing with him too?" He couldn't help asking, his eyes looking over at the energetic werewolf just in time to see Link nearly trip.

"Che, as if. The music is too damn loud and it's pissing me off." Kanda grumbled. Allen smiled, leaning his head against Kanda's. The boy found himself thinking how happy he was to be back with the Order. Earlier in the day he had told Neah that he was going back to the music school, and he wasn't sure when he'd be home again. His uncle just wrapped him in a warm hug and told him to be careful and to have fun. Allen almost regretted leaving again. But as he looked around at his friends, -no, his _family_ \- he saw that _this_ is where he belonged. The Black Order. He felt Kanda press a soft kiss to the side of his head. That was all he needed to do to convey his feelings to Allen.

"I love you too, Yuu." And just like that, his words were lost in the sound of the booming music.

While the Black Order was celebrating with cheers, a certain Director paced around his living room. He muttered curses as he tangled his hands in his hair, trying to figure out what his next move could be. "Dammit! I was so close! Damn that Allen Walker! It's all his fault!" Lvellie cursed, angry. His mutterings were cut short when there was a knock at the door. He stopped, confused. The man regained his composure, going over to his door and opening it. Outside his door stood none other than the Millennium Earl, in his human form. "E-Earl...what are you doing here?" The Earl smiled.

"I'm just here to chat Director~." He replied. Nodding, Lvellie allowed the man inside, closing the door behind him.

"What is it you'd like to talk about?" Lvellie questioned, looking at the man. The Earl looked at him.

"I had faith in you, Director." He stated. "I truly believed you'd be the one to break the prophecy, but it seems I was incorrect." The Earl sighed. Lvellie stared at him, surprised.

"N-Now wait a second! I haven't given up yet! Just give me a second chance! I _will_ get rid of Allen Walker! That brat ruined everything!" He declared. The Earl chuckled.

"But alas, you are but another pawn to your own selfishness. Unfortunately, I don't give second chances Director. Would you like to know the consequence of failing me?" He asked, making Lvellie look at the Earl in fear.

"I-I swear it! I w-won't fail next time! I-!" Lvellie sucked in a breath as pain blossomed throughout his chest. His eyes were wide as he looked down, seeing a black sword piercing him. He coughed up blood, a small amount trailing down his mouth. He looked back up at the Earl only to be met with a grin.

" _That_ is your consequence. You aren't even worth making an akuma. What a shame~." He pulled the sword from Lvellie's chest, making the man fall to the ground. Chuckling, his sword turned into an umbrella as he stepped over the now dying man. He hummed a small tune as he left the house, swinging the umbrella. Two people appeared at his side as he walked.

"Another failure?" Tyki asked, sighing.

"Aw!~ I didn't get a chance to play with him!~" Road whined. The Earl chuckled.

"Not to worry dear Road~. You'll get to play with Allen Walker soon enough." He cooed. Road smiled, cheering in happiness. As they walked, the Earl chuckled again.

"Is something wrong?" Tyki asked. The Earl shook his head.

"No. Just thinking." He said. "Humans really are so foolish. So easily manipulated. Give them a small amount, and they’ll come back asking for more~.” _‘Your time will come, Allen Walker...’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of Unveiling the Truth! It’s really sad for me to see this story end lol. I’m so thankful for the support you guys have given this story! Every comment I’ve gotten made me so happy, and I seriously hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please, please, please comment and tell me what you thought! I honestly want to know what you all thought as you were reading, and your opinion overall on the story! I’ll see everyone in the last story of the series! I’ll post the notice when the first chapter of the last story is posted, so keep an eye out for that! I hope you all enjoyed the story, and I’ll see you all next time! Bai!~


	28. Please Read!

Hey guys! I have news! The third and last story of the Truth series is posted! It is called The Final Truth! I have posted the prologue and the first chapter!


End file.
